Written Rumors
by LovelyVulpix
Summary: The guys send May and Misty on vacation to Littleroot Spas! But a little R&R isn't what they will be receiving when they meet up with old friends, rivals, and a stealthy gossip seeker who is watching their every move. DrewxMayxBrendan -ON HOLD-
1. Surprise Vacations

Here is my new story **Written Rumors**, and it will be long. But not like 30 chapters long. Probably 25 at the most, but I'm not sure yet. I do know that there will be more than 10 chapters though! Well, the date, time, and setting will be noted in every chapter, so that everyone knows what day it is. But there won't be a chapter for every single day. That would just make it boring. And boring is a no-no in my books! I won't be updating this as often as I am updating _Lady and the Tramp: Pokemon Style_.

There will be **multiple shippings** in this story: Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, (slight/barely any) Ikarishipping, and one-sided Hoennshipping.

Oh, and in this story we are going to pretend that **Ash and Dawn never met**. But **Dawn and Paul met through a different friend/rival**. And let's just say that **May and Drew did not go to Johto**. And **Misty and Drew haven't met yet**. And we are also going to say, that **everybody wears what they usually wear**. Misty is wearing what she wore in those Battle Frontier episodes, Ash is wearing what he wears in Diamond & Pearl, Brock is wearing what he wears in Diamond & Pearl, and everybody else is wearing the only outfits that they own. (lol) Okay? So, without further adieu, here is the disclaimer, claimer, and character ages.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own pokemon.**

**Claimer: ****I do own Ruby, Littleroot Spas and Resort, and this story!**

Ages:

Max – 9

Dawn – 11

Paul - 11

Lucas – 12

Ruby – 12

May – 13

Brendan – 13

Drew – 14

Ash – 15

Misty – 15

Brock – 18

Oh, and one more thing, I would like to thank **Lil-Priestess** for helping me with info on a couple characters! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter One: Surprise Vacations**

**July 30 – 2:00PM – Ash Ketchum's House, Pallet Town, Kanto**

"Misty, it's going to be so boring here when the guys leave to go on that 'boys-only' vacation tomorrow," A brunette whined, laying on the couch of the Ketchum household, "And we'll be all alone with nothing to do for a whole month! Why did they have to make it a 'boys-only' month-long vacation? What's wrong with having girls around? I mean, it's not like we talk too much. Is it?"

The red head sitting in the armchair across from her replied sarcastically, "No, _of coarse not, _May. Why would they think that we talk too -"

"Or are we too quiet? Or is it because we won't like what they are planning to do?" The brunette, May, interrupted the red head, Misty, and continued blabbering at a fast pace, "So what if we don't like what they are gonna do? I mean, it's not like we would care. We've both traveled with them before. We have to hear them talk about a lot of stuff that could bore us to death, yet we still -"

"May!" Misty yelled, standing up in frustration.

May sat up from her spot on the couch and looked over at the fuming red head, "What?"

"Could you please just shut up for five minutes?!" Misty started rubbing her temples vigorously, trying to demolish the migraine that had developed over the last two whine-filled hours.

The brunette's sapphire eyes stared at the red head in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

Misty cursed under her breath. Was she really that dense?

Calming herself down, Misty sat back in the armchair, "No, I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

That statement was true. It was the night before when their friend, Brock, had told them that the guys - being Ash Ketchum, Max Maple, and himself – would be going on a month long vacation to Goldenrod City, Johto. The reason was unknown, as May and Misty had started asking them questions after Brock had stated the city that they would be in. Misty didn't get any sleep, because May was up until 4:00AM, talking to a friend over the video phone that was poorly placed in the bedroom that the two shared.

"Hey May, who was that girl that you were talking to last night?" Misty asked, her migraine long gone after she had taken some aspirin.

"Oh that was my friend, Ruby Birch. Her cousin is a childhood friend of mine."

Misty, thought over what her younger friend had said, and thought aloud, "Birch...Where have I heard that name before?..."

Getting up from her spot on the couch and walking into the kitchen, May replied over her shoulder, "Her uncle is Professor Birch."

Snapping her fingers, the red head followed the brunette, "That's right!"

"Yeah, her twelfth birthday was just yesterday," May said as she stuck her head in the refrigerator. "She was showing me the Vulpix that her boyfriend got her."

"Twelve? Boyfriend?" Misty watched as May took out two water bottles, "Isn't that a little young?"

May handed one bottle to Misty as she unscrewed the cap of her own, "Oh, well he's actually her best friend, but I think there's something going on between them."

Misty grinned as May took a sip of water, "You mean like you and that Drew guy?"

The water that was in May's mouth was splattered across the kitchen counter in a split second. "W-what?! There's n-nothing going on between us! We aren't even close to being best friends!" May frantically shook her hands in front of her.

"Then why is your face as red as your bandanna?" Misty started giggling wildly as May touched her burning cheeks, and flushed even more.

"Um...uh..." May stuttered, when the two heard the front door to the house open.

"We're home!"

_Thank you so much Ash, _May thought to herself as three boys and a middle aged woman walked into the kitchen.

The woman, Delia Ketchum stared, shocked at the puddle of water on her counter, "What happened here?"

May grabbed a dish towel and started to clean up the mess, "Nothing, Mrs. Ketchum!"

Misty looked over at the boys and noticed that Brock, the oldest, was holding a small cream colored paper bag. Curious, she asked, "What's in the bag Brock?"

Max, the youngest, who was also May's younger brother, spoke up, "We can't tell you until you and May go into the living room."

"Max, why can't you tell us now?" His older sister asked, wringing out the water that had soaked into the towel, over the sink.

"Because it's a surprise, now hurry up." He snapped.

May let out an irritated sigh and walked to the living room, the other five following.

Ash, Max and Brock sat on the couch, May and Misty sat in the two armchairs across from the couch, and Delia stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold.

"Okay we're here, now what's in the bag?" Misty asked on the edge of her seat.

Brock spoke first, the bag still in his hands, "Well, you know how we are heading to Johto soon?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Ash came up with a great idea,"

"Ash? Idea?" Misty scoffed, "That's a first."

Ash glared at the red head before saying, "So, we got you guys something,"

"Oh no," May groaned, "Don't tell me you guys took pictures of yourselves to give to us, so that we wouldn't forget you."

"Nope. Even better!" Brock handed the bag to the two girls, "Just look in the bag,"

May grabbed the bag first and stuffed her hand in it. There wasn't much inside. Pulling the only object that was in the small bag out, May said, "It's just a piece of paper."

"Good job Miss Obvious," Max rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should try _reading _the paper."

Misty looked over May's shoulder and they both started to read the slip of paper:

_**Littleroot Spas**_

_This gift certificate is presented to May Maple and Misty Waterflower._

_Your wonderful friends, Ash Ketchum, Max Maple, and Brock Slate have given you two this gift certificate to be used throughout the month of August. With this gift certificate, you have an unlimited amount of massages, pedicures, manicures, facials, and body wraps that can be used during your stay in Littleroot Town, Hoenn. Four of your pokemon are welcome to join you._

_We can't wait to see your beautiful, smiling faces!_

_- Littleroot Spas and Resort_

May bounced out of her chair, squealing with all her might, as Misty grabbed the gift certificate with a gobsmacked expression written all over her face.

When Misty regained her composure, she asked, "Where did you get the money for this?"

"We'd rather not say..." Ash replied, shooting glances at the two boys next to him.

"Misty, why does it matter? Littleroot Spas is one of the greatest spas in Hoenn! And we have a gift certificate!" May squealed.

Delia giggled as she watched May dance happily around the room.

"And since it lasts for the whole month of August, you two could stay in Littleroot, while we are in Goldenrod!" Max proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It sounds wonderful, but what about the gym?" Misty asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

Brock smiled, "We already called your sisters. They said that they can watch over the pokemon and close the gym if you want."

Misty brought a finger to her chin, "Well, closing the gym would be a better idea than giving away all the badges in less than a week... But what about May's contests?"

May, who had calmed down a bit, reassured her friend, "Don't worry, the contests don't start until the middle of September. We'll be fine! All that we'll have to do is relax, and... stay away from it all!"

"And what would 'it all' be?"

"You know... problems, arguments, and daily stuff that isn't relaxing!"

Misty was silent for a couple seconds, "Okay, I guess it would be alright."

"Yay!" May gave the red head a big hug, "Thank you Misty! This will be great!"

Struggling herself out of the brunette's arms, she turned to Brock, "When do we leave, and how do we get there?"

"We arranged for a taxi to pick you guys up tomorrow at 10:30AM. You'll take the ferry to Littleroot Town. Here are your tickets," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two ferry tickets, "You should arrive there at around six in the evening."

May froze in her spot, "Did you say that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yup. The ferry leaves at noon sharp."

The brunette threw her hands to her cheeks, "Oh no! I have to pack!"

She ran up the stairs and entered the room that she and Misty shared. Misty looked up at the stairs and said with a smile, "I guess I should start packing too!"

When the red head was out of ear shot, Delia turned to the three boys, "So when are you going to tell them that it was my idea in the first place?"

"But Mom! This is the first time that Misty thinks that I've had an idea!" Ash wailed.

Brock and Max snickered. Delia smiled, "Aw, my little Ashy boy has a crush!"

Ash flushed heavily and walked out of the room, muttering something about obvious-to-the-point-mothers.

* * *

**3:14PM - Ketchum's Guest Bedroom**

"Which swimsuit should I bring Misty?" May asked, laying out five swimsuits on to her bed.

Misty looked at all of them and then asked, "Why are you bringing swimsuits to a spa?"

"Because, Ruby went their once, and she said that they have a pool there."

At the sound of the word 'pool' a large grin was painted on Misty's face, "How about you bring all of them? Knowing me, I'm probably going to be in it everyday!"

"Okay!" May gathered the five swimsuits and stuffed it into her red and white suitcase.

Misty, knowing that May wouldn't be able to close the bag after stuffing it, started folding the clothes that May had carelessly thrown into the suitcase.

She looked back to what they had discussed an hour ago, and remembered May saying something about a childhood friend.

"Who's the childhood friend that's cousins with Ruby?"

May was gathering all of her toiletries as she replied, "Oh his name is Brendan Birch. We've practically been best friends since birth. I think our parents were childhood friends too,"

"And who are his parents?" Misty asked as she placed the folded clothes back in May's suitcase.

"Professor Birch and his wife," May answered, placing her items in a small bag and setting it inside her suitcase.

Misty looked up at her friend from her spot on the floor, "I never knew Professor Birch had a son,"

"Well, Brendan isn't a pokemon trainer. At least, he isn't anymore. Now he helps his dad in fieldwork."

Nodding her head, Misty stood up. "If Professor Birch is his dad, then he lives in Littleroot Town. So we might see him during our vacation."

"Yup," May nodded, zipping her suitcase closed.

"So which pokemon are you planning on bringing?"

May looked at the pokeballs that were attached to the bag around her waist, "I was thinking maybe, Blaziken, Beautifly, Eevee, and Skitty. What about you?"

"Azurill, Corsola, Gyarados, and Staryu." Misty walked back over to her blue suitcase that was on top of her bed on the other side of the room, and zipped it closed. She had finished packing before she helped May.

"I still can't believe that we're going to Littleroot Spas," May sighed as she fell back on to her bed, "Do you really think that Ash came up with this idea?"

Misty laughed, "Nope. I bet his mom planned the whole thing."

* * *

**So what do you think? Does it sound good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible?** **I would like a couple reviews with constructive criticism. Not flames. It will help make this story better!**

**In the next chapter:**

**May and Misty aboard the ship to Littleroot Town, only to be greeted with a shocking surprise!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Fanboy Trouble

I decided to update earlier than what I said because, well, I finished this chapter and edited it, and everything, and there's nothing else to do. lol Wow! This thing is receiving great - no, **fantastic** reviews! I can tell that this story is going to be a big hit! It might even be bigger than **LATT**! ...But I shouldn't get my hopes up in such an early stage of the story.

I have an **OC Info** section that I have added into my profile, so check it out if you want! Although, it might give out some things that will happen later on in the story...But they will most likely just happen in the next couple of chapters.

And I want to thank whoever added this story into the C2, **Club Contestshipping**! Thank you!

Oh, and one more thing. I might not be updating my stories very often, now that school is starting on Tuesday, and stuff.

One more thing, **sorry if Max is acting a little OOC, but to me, he's just another boy in May's life that's asking to be on her death list**. lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, May and Drew would have eloped by now. **(Elope: to run away secretly with the intention of getting married usually without parental consent)

**Claimer: I do own Ruby, Littleroot Spas and Resort, and whatever else in this story that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fanboy Trouble**

**July 31 – 10:23AM – Ash Ketchum's House, Pallet Town, Kanto**

May skipped down the stairs and entered the living room, a smile plastered to her face.

Misty, Ash and Max were sitting on the couch, looking at the television screen. Everyone's bags were already sitting in the front hallway. May folded her arms and rested them against the back of the couch.

"What're you guys watching?" May asked, looking over at the television opposite the couch.

Misty pressed some buttons on the remote, the screen changing it's picture every other second. "Nothing at the moment. We're trying to find something to watch,"

"Wait! Go back a channel," Max shouted, standing up from his seat.

Misty changed the channel back to one that she had just left. In the corner of the screen was the channel's logo. It wasn't very fancy, just the letters, "CTV".

"Celebrity Television? Max I thought you didn't watch stuff like that," Ash grunted.

May watched as the reporter on the channel started speaking,

_As many know, the newest edition of Coordinator's Weekly hit the store shelves today. The most popular section of the magazine, being the list of the Top Five Hottest Coordinators Under18 from Hoenn. There is a male list and a female list. Receiving the title of hottest male coordinator under 18, is none other than Drew from La Rousse City!_

May's eyes widened as a picture of her rival showed up on screen. She snatched the remote out of Misty's hands and quickly changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Misty whined.

Max smirked as he looked at his older sister, "I thought you would love to see Drew again. Especially now that he's the _hottest male coordinator under 18_," He said the last part in a high-pitched tone, imitating one of Drew's fangirls.

May glared at her younger brother and walked around the couch so that she was standing in front of him. She said through her clenched teeth, "My vacation officially starts tomorrow. The last thing I need, is to see or hear anything about Drew."

"I think Drew's actually the _first_ thing you need," He teased.

The brunette flushed furiously as she lunged at the smaller child. Unfortunately - or fortunately in Max's case - Ash got a hold of her first and held her back from committing murder.

"May, calm down! He's just kidding!" Ash hissed.

Brock walked into the room to see Ash standing behind May and holding her by her arms; May's legs flailing in the direction towards her younger brother; Max cowering in a corner of the couch; and Misty laughing her butt off. He then turned his attention to the TV screen to see a sappy soap opera being shown. Nope, it definitely wasn't because of that.

"Um, I'm not going to ask what's going on, and say, the taxi is here."

Misty softened her laughs and sat up from the couch, "Thanks Brock. Come on May, we can't be late,"

Ash hesitated while letting go of the brunette, afraid that she might tackle her younger sibling. But instead, she followed Misty to the front hallway and grabbed her suitcase.

As Misty opened the front door, she yelled over her shoulder, "Bye guys! Have fun in Johto!"

They heard three voices say "Bye" and then walked out to the taxi.

**

* * *

**

**11:15AM – Vermilion City Port**

"May, are you sure you grabbed everything that you needed?" Misty asked, as they handed their tickets to the clerk.

"Misty, stop worrying. I'm sure I left nothing in the taxi. Why are you so tense?" May asked as they boarded the ferry.

Misty sighed, "I'm just anxious is all. I haven't been on vacation for a while,"

May gave her friend a soft smile, "It's okay. I'm a little nervous myself. I mean, I haven't been to Littleroot since I first started my journey with Ash," They walked down a hallway lined with doors leading to different cabins. "The last time I talked to Brendan was last year, and that was only on video phone."

"How about we go see him while we're there? Like a surprise visit?" Misty asked, stopping in front of one door labeled "273" and unlocking it. She quickly stepped into the room and placed her suitcase next to one of the two beds inside the room. May did the same, leaving her stuff on the other bed.

"We can think about that once we get there. Let's find the buffet, I'm starving!"

As they locked the door and walked down the hallway, the two girls heard a boy yell out, "Look! It's May!"

Suddenly, a crowd of hormone-crazed teenage boys had surrounded May, pushing Misty away.

May looked around frantically as she heard the boys ask multiple questions and compliments,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You're so hot, May!"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"You're the best coordinator!"

"Can I make out with you?"

"No! Make out with me!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Can you sign my magazine?"

May looked at the magazine that was held in front of her face, and grabbed it. She quickly read the first sentence on the page.

Hoenn's Top 5 Hottest Female Coordinators Under 18

_1. May Maple_

Shocked, she didn't notice Misty grab her wrist and drag her back to their cabin, shutting the door in the fanboys faces.

Panting, Misty asked, "May...since when...did...you have...fanboys?"

"Since _Coordinator's Weekly _made me the hottest female coordinator under 18!" May squealed, showing Misty the magazine.

"No way!" She squealed along with May, until she got a disappointed look on her face, "But why did they have to do this right before our vacation?"

May sighed, "I don't know. Now I know how Drew feels; being surrounded by fans,"

"I guess we'll be staying in here until we arrive in Littleroot," Misty sat down on her bed.

"But I'm so hungry, Misty!" May wailed.

They heard shuffling outside the door and then some boy shout out, "May's hungry! Quick everybody, get her some food!"

Misty chuckled, "Sounds like you won't be hungry for long,"

May leaned against the wall and groaned, "At least they can do something that isn't annoying,"

**

* * *

**

**4:18PM – Room 273, Ferry to Littleroot Town**

The girls had been trapped inside their room for the past few hours. The ship had left the dock, and now the deep blue ocean was the only sight to see through the window.

There was a knock on the door. May's fanboys had been delivering food to their cabin, trying very hard to enter the room. Misty had been given the job of opening the door, quickly grabbing the items that the boys had, and then slam the door shut. She had accidentally closed the door on a few arms, but only grinned when she heard the crowd lessen from the harm that she was causing them.

Misty once again walked over to the locked door. As she unlocked it, she found it quite odd that there was no noise in the hallway. Cautiously opening the door, she let out a sigh of relief to see Nurse Joy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Nurse Joy!" Misty smiled at the pink haired Nurse.

"Good day, Misty. I came to tell you that there is a message for you on the video phone in the center here."

The red head hesitated as she said, "Well...we kinda can't leave right now. May's having some...fanboy troubles..."

Nurse Joy tilted her head to the side, "Would that be the reason why there have been multiple reports of sprained and broken arms?"

Misty sweat dropped, "Heh. Maybe..."

"Oh, well I can send the video message to the phone in your room if you'd like." Nurse Joy said, her expression changing from happiness to concern.

"That would be great. Thanks Nurse Joy!" The nurse said her goodbyes and left as Misty closed and locked the door.

Turning on her heel, she walked back to May. The young brunette was surrounded by bouquets, chocolates, and plates. It was like Valentine's Day in the middle of summer.

"What did they bring this time, Misty?" May asked, but was surprised when she didn't see any gifts in Misty's arms.

"That was Nurse Joy. She said that there's a message for us in the center, but she's sending it to our video phone." Misty answered, turning on the screen of the phone that was sitting in a corner of the room.

May sat up from her bed and carefully climbed over the chocolate boxes. She was planning on saving those for later. As she joined Misty in the corner of the room, the screen flashed and Ash's face was soon displayed.

"It's from Ash!" Misty said enthusiastically.

May smirked, "Sounds like somebody's extra happy to see him."

Misty's face turned pink as she pressed the play button, "Shut up May."

Immediately, the Ash on the video phone screen started talking, "Hey guys, how's everything on the ship? We're still at my house. We won't be leaving until 5:00, so try and give us a call before then. If not, then we'll call the pokemon center in Littleroot, since you guys will probably be staying there tonight...Um...Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later. Bye."

May turned to Misty, "We probably should stay at the pokemon center tonight. Our gift certificate can't be used until tomorrow, so I guess our reservations for the resort can't be used until tomorrow either."

"Yeah, let's call him back," Misty started dialing the number for the Ketchum's house.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Come on, how long does it take to pick up a damn phone?!" Misty cursed, shouting at the phone.

"It only rang three times Misty. Can't you be patient for once in your life?" Came Ash's voice from the screen.

Misty suddenly grabbed her mallet and held it over the video phone, thinking that the raven haired boy was really in the room, "What did you say?!"

"No, Misty! It's just a video phone!" May screamed as she quickly grabbed Misty's raised wrist.

Brock and Max sweat dropped as they came on to the screen.

"So how's everything on the ship?" Brock asked once Misty had put her mallet away.

"It's absolutely horrible! My fanboys won't leave me alone!" May groaned.

Max looked at his sister oddly, "Fanboys?"

May nodded her head, "Yeah. Ever since _Coordinator's Weekly _made me the hottest female coordinator under -"

"What?! They made _you _the hottest female coordinator under 18?!" Her brother shouted into the screen.

"Um...yeah they did..." May said, jumping back from the screen.

Max crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it because it says so right here!" Misty said, holding the magazine page up to the screen.

Brock got a concerned look on his face, "May you do know what this means, don't you?"

May gave him a confused look, "Um...I'll be receiving free gifts for the rest of my life?"

"No, it means that the media will be following you until something bigger happens. You have to watch what you say and do while you're in Littleroot. For all we know, they could be following you during you whole vacation. It will all stop when bigger news is printed in that magazine."

"What?!" May screeched, "But this vacation was supposed to be relaxing! Now I have fanboys and paparazzi stalking me! I hate that stupid magazine!"

Brock tried calming her down by saying, "As long as you don't do anything worth being printed in a magazine this week, there will be new news in the next edition, and everyone would have forgotten all about your newest achievement, and leave you alone."

Misty looked at the clock hanging on the wall: 4:50PM. The boys would have to leave soon. She then turned back to the screen, "Don't worry you guys, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

May put her hands on her hips and glared at the red head, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, May. I'm just going to make sure that you won't do anything that will attract attention," Misty reassured the thirteen year old. "Well guys, if there's anything else that we need to talk to you about, we'll call the Goldenrod pokemon center. Bye!"

The others said their goodbyes** (A/N: Sorry, I'm too lazy to write "goodbye" four more times.)**, and Misty turned off the video phone.

May looked over at the pile of gifts and plates that she had received from her grateful fanboys. "Misty?"

"Yes?" Misty asked, as she started piling the plates that once held food, into a stack.

"How am I going to get all of this stuff off of the ship?" She asked, motioning towards the chocolate boxes and flower bouquets.

Misty was silent for a short while and then said, "We'll think of a way."

* * *

**Ah, finally finished with chapter two! How will everyone react now that May is being stalked by hormone-crazed teenage fanboys?**

**In the next chapter:**

**May and Misty arrive in Littleroot Town and come face-to-face with more trouble!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. One New, Two Old

Sorry that I had to make you guys wait so long, but I have finally finished chapter three! Yay! So anyways, there will be a few characters being introduced in this chapter. I decided to leave the other two characters for chapter four. Otherwise, this chapter would be very long. But one of the characters that will be introduced in the next chapter, is hinted at somewhere in this chapter...You'll just have to guess who it is. (Although, I think we **all **will know who one of the mystery characters is.)

Oh, and I will not make Brendan evil in this story! I don't write bashing stories, so he will be nice in this fic. Okay? **Nice! **But for those of you who love a little CS vs HS, there will be some...But **if I end up getting "I hate Brendan" Flames, then the Contestshippping versus Hoennshipping, will be deleted from the story**! I don't like flames. Or extreme bashing. So please. Keep that stuff to yourself. and I can't tell if he has white, black, or whatever color hair, so I'm just gonna go with white, because that's what I see. I don't care if it's just a hat that has a _very_ close resemblance to hair. In this story, it's going to be hair!

And, since I don't read the pokemon mangas, the Ruby in this story isn't the Ruby in the manga. The only thing I can say is: The ruby in this story is a girl.

Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and blah blah blah.**

**Claimer: You know who I own. It's written in the first two claimers.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: One New, Two Old**

**July 31 – 10:39PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The ferry entered Littleroot Port at exactly 6:00PM. Being the middle of summer, the Sun was still pretty far up from the horizon.

May and Misty had walked down the hallway in the ferry, being followed by May's newly formed fanclub. Misty had decided to put them to use, so she ordered the ones that didn't have any arm injuries, to carry all of May's gifts and chocolates off of the ship and drop it off at the Pokemon Center near the middle of town. They had called the Nurse Joy that ran the center there ahead of time, so that she wouldn't freak out when she saw the large crowd of over fifty boys enter the center carrying chocolates and flower bouquets.

Concerned for the two girls, Nurse Joy insisted that they eat dinner in their room, and stay there until morning. May didn't like the idea, since she had been stuck in the cabin on the ship for six hours straight. Fortunately, Misty was able to reason with her, asking her if she would want to be stuck in one room until morning, or be mobbed by hormonal teenage boys.

Now they were in their rented room in the pokemon center. Nurse Joy had been grateful enough to send one of the Blisseys that worked there, to deliver food to the girl's room. Misty told Nurse Joy that she could mail the fanboy gifts to May's home in Petalburg.

"Misty, how are we going to stay away from the fanboys?" May asked, laying on her bed.

Misty was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, "I don't think that will be possible May. We'll just have to run from them. But on the bright side," she turned her head to face May with a smile, "We'll get some exercise!"

The brunette groaned and then mumbled a goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

**August 1 – 10:00AM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May and Misty left the Pokemon Center at 9:55AM, planning on running as fast as they could to Littleroot Spas and Resort, which was only a ten minute walk away from the Center. Or a five minute run.

When they entered the large building, May could've sworn that she saw a patch of green walk down the hallway to the right of the front desk. _Was that...? No, it couldn't be. Why would he be here? Contests don't start until next month...But if it was him, why out of all places, would he be here? I'm probably just seeing things. I need to relax. I'm on vacation at one of the greatest spas in Hoenn after all!_

The lobby of the resort was quite large. The carpeted floors traveled throughout the room and entered the long hallways. The walls were painted a light cream color, with hanging waterfalls on each of the walls, giving the room a calming atmosphere. In the front corners of the lobby were powder-blue chairs surrounding bamboo coffee tables. The front desk was also made of bamboo, and behind it stood a man in his early forties. He was the manager.

Misty walked up to the desk and gave the manager their names, expecting to receive a room.

"I'm sorry, but there is no record of a Misty Waterflower or May Maple reserving a room in our resort," The manager said, looking through files on his computer.

May gaped and her eyes grew large, "What?! But we have a gift certificate! Right here!" She rummaged through her fanny pack and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it over to the manager, she preyed that the guys didn't forget to sign up their reservations for a room.

"Yes, you have a gift certificate to visit our spas, but if you wanted a room, you would have had to of called before time." He stated, handing back the gift certificate.

Misty looked hard into the managers brown eyes, "Well, then we'll just get a room now."

Again, he looked through the computer, and said, "I'm afraid our last room was just given away."

"No!" May shouted, making everyone wince, "No! I came here, to get some rest and relaxation! I have the media and fanboys on my tail, and now I don't have a room to one of the greatest spas in Hoenn, and I have a gift certificate!"

Staying calm, the manager said, "Maybe you should call the person who gave you this. They'll be able to tell you if they reserved a room for you or not."

"Oh don't worry. They'll be receiving a call, whether they want it or not!" Misty shouted as she dragged May out of the five star resort.

As they started walking back towards the pokemon center a voice called out, "May?!"

* * *

**10:05AM – Field Near Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn (a few minutes before May and Misty storm out of the resort)**

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless periwinkle sky. It's rays warmly kissed the fields of Littleroot Town. In one grassy field, two girls were talking.

"Dawn, this looks like a good place to let our pokemon out for some fresh air," A girl of around twelve years with flaming scarlet hair said to a younger girl with midnight blue hair.

"Okay! And there's a pond over there for Piplup and Buizel to play in," The girl with blue hair, Dawn smiled as she grabbed four pokeballs from her belt and threw them up into the air. Each pokeball twirled in the air before opening to let out a red light. The light traveled down to the grass ground, and started to take form of creatures.

The first, shaped itself into a small bird-like creature. Its blue head was almost as large as its small body. Two large eyes were on its head, with a small yellow beak in the middle. Connected to its blue body, were two small light-blue arms, and a pair of small yellow feet.

The second light turned into a small creature with long brown ears, ending with a small light brown fluff on the tips. Its arms were of the same brown color as its face and ears. The lower part of the pokemon's body was a light brown color and resembled a cloud.

One light took shape of a squirrel-type pokemon. The head was much larger than its small body, with pointy turquoise ears, and yellow circles on its cheeks. A pair of small paws with three fingers were connected to its pastel blue body, and it balanced on a pair of pastel blue feet. Its curly tail was much longer than the pokemon's main body, and had three spikes.

The last red light turned into an orange pokemon with a large yellow ring around its neck. Two blue fins were connected to its long arms, and its tail split into two separate tails. There were two parallel lines on the pokemon's cheeks.

Dawn gave a warm smile to her pokemon, as her friend with flaming scarlet hair also threw four pokeballs into the air. The red and white capsules, spun around in the air, before releasing four red lights towards the ground, just as Dawn's pokeballs had done only a minute ago.

A tall primate-like pokemon appeared after one red light disappeared. Its fur changed from brown to white, with yellow circles connected to its joints. At the end of the arms and legs, were dark blue fingers and toes. The flame on the top of the pokemon's head was large, almost resembling its trainer's long wavy hair.

Another red light disappeared and created a small grass-type pokemon. It's yellow face was surrounded by pink Cherry-blossom petals, with two deep pink orbs near the top of its head. The body was covered in the same pink pedals that acted as the pokemon's hair.

The third red light took form of a fox-like pokemon. This pokemon had six curly orange tails, and three curly tufts of hair on the top of its head. The body was a light brown color, with a darker shade covering the ends of its four feet. The pokemon's ruby red eyes matched its trainer's eyes perfectly.

The last light shaped itself into a pokemon with blue and black fur. It had two yellow rings around each of its front legs, while its back legs were covered in black fur. The end of its tail had a yellow four pointed star. The black fur around the pokemon's neck acted as a mane, and it had oval shaped blue ears.

Dawn walked over to her pokemon and said, "You guys, you can go play with Ruby's pokemon for a while, okay?"

Her pokemon, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel, nodded their heads and ran over to the other four pokemon.

The older girl, Ruby, watched as her Cherrim, Vulpix, and Luxio chased Dawn's pokemon in a game of tag. Her Infernape, the oldest of all the pokemon, walked over to a nearby tree and swiftly jumped on to one of its many branches; being careful as to not accidentally set fire to the leaves with his flame.

"I'm glad that they're all such great friends!" Ruby smiled and motioned a hand towards the happy pokemon.

Dawn nodded, "and I'm glad that Brendan let us stay in the guest house this month!"

Ruby laughed, "Why would he _not_ let us stay? I'm his cousin for crying out loud!"

The two giggled, but were interrupted by someone shouting, "They'll be receiving a call, whether they want it, or not!"

Dawn and Ruby turned their gazed to the spa resort not far from the field that they were standing in. Two older teenage girls stormed out, one with her ginger hair in a side pony, and the other wearing a red bandanna over her shoulder-length light brown hair.

Ruby automatically recognized the girl with brown hair, and shouted, "May?!"

* * *

The two girls turned around, and a smile was brought to one of their faces, "Ruby!" 

Misty watched as two girls ran up to them. One was dressed in a short, black and pink dress, wearing pink boots on her feet, and a red scarf around her neck. A white cap with a pink pokeball design covered the top half of her head full of dark blue hair.

The other wore a spaghetti-strapped red shirt underneath a white shrug. She was wearing denim capris and red sandals. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail and came down to her mid-back, while her bangs covered the right side of her forehead. When she ran, her hair almost looked like a fire that was burning on her head.

Ruby ran up to May, Dawn following close behind. The two trapped each other in a large Ursaring hug, and giggled as they pulled apart.

Misty looked at the young ruby eyed girl and smiled, "So _you _are the girl that talks to May until four in the morning!"

The scarlet haired girl smiled sheepishly as she shyly mumbled, "Uh...yeah. Sorry about that,"

"Not a problem," Misty laughed and held out a hand, "I'm May's friend Misty."

Ruby shook the outstretched hand and smiled back, "I'm Ruby,"

She then motioned a hand to the girl next to her, "May, Misty, this is my friend Dawn. We traveled through Sinnoh together last year."

"It's great to meet you two," Dawn grinned as she shook the older girls' hands.

"When did you get here, Ruby? The last time I talked to you, you were in Sandgem Town, right?" May asked.

Ruby motioned for them to follow her, as she started making her way back to the field. Her Infernape had been watching over the smaller pokemon, waiting for the two trainers to return.

As she and Dawn returned their pokemon, she said, "Yes, I was in Sandgem Town. It was my birthday after all! I had to be home. My party wasn't very big, but Lucas gave me a Vulpix named Kinda, and this beautiful necklace!"

She lifted the pendant around her neck up, so that the other three could get a better look at it. It was a ruby, in the shape of the sun. Connected to the jewel was a golden chain that hung loosely around her neck.

"Ruby! That's so pretty!" May squealed in delight.

Dawn narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you sure your _best friend_ gave you that, and not your _boyfriend_?"

"He isn't my boyfriend!...Yet," Ruby blushed as she muttered the last bit.

Misty wasn't in the mood to talk about each other's love life, and instead asked, "So where are you guys staying? And how long are you going to be here?"

Ruby's face cooled down as she answered, "We're staying at my cousin Brendan's guest house. We'll be here for this whole month before we start off on our journey through Hoenn."

"Brendan was so nice, to let us stay in the guest house for the whole month," Dawn added.

May giggled, "Same old Brendan. Just as kind and generous as ever!"

Ruby turned her head away from her friends and seemed to be in deep thought. She turned back around and said, "If you guys don't have any place to stay, you could live with us! There's two extra beds in the guest house anyway. And I'm sure Uncle Dan and Brendan wouldn't mind two extra girls staying in the house across the street from their's."

"Thank you so much, Ruby. We just found out that a friend of ours forgot to reserve rooms for us back at the Littleroot Spas and Resort, but we still have a gift certificate to attend the spa area." Misty thanked the younger girl.

"It's no problem," Ruby giggled, "Besides, the more the merrier!"

* * *

**11:00AM - Birch Household, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

A young boy of around thirteen years sat in an armchair in his family's living room. In his hands was a copy of the most recent edition of _Coordinator's Weekly_. His best friend, May, was a coordinator, and since she didn't call much anymore, reading a magazine that talked about her a few times was one of the only ways to keep up with the accomplishments in her life. But what the magazine currently had to say about her, he never would have expected.

"May is the hottest female coordinator under 18 from Hoenn?!" His ruby eyes grew wide with surprise. Never once had he thought that the cute little girl that he had been friends with since birth, would be holding a title like that. Sure, she was pretty, he would admit that. But to have all of Hoenn – and probably Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh - think that very same thought, overwhelmed him quite a bit.

_Ding dong..._

He looked up from the flimsy magazine, towards the hallway that led to the front door. The house was pretty big, his father being the Professor and all. _It's probably Ruby asking for more toilet paper or something..._ He thought, walking to the front of the house and opening the door. What he saw made him gape in surprise.

"Brendan!" A young brunette squealed as she wrapped him up in a large hug.

He was shocked. How big of a coincidence was it that the girl that he was just reading about was standing on his front porch hugging him?

"May?! What are you doing here?" He asked as she let go of him and took a step back.

"Max and the guys gave Misty and I a gift certificate to Littleroot Spas to use for the whole month!" She beamed and then frowned, "Unfortunately, they forgot to reserve rooms for us, so we have nowhere to stay. But then we saw Ruby and Dawn, and they said that we could stay at your guest house, right across the street!"

Brendan looked behind his friend and saw his cousin, Dawn, and an older ginger-haired girl that he had not yet met.

She walked up to him and stuck out a hand, "I'm Misty. The other girl that was also sent on this trip,"

"Brendan Birch," He replied while shaking her hand.

Ruby then walked up to her cousin and asked, "It's alright if they stay, right?"

Brendan looked down at his younger cousin. She was only a couple inches shorter than him. "Sure! But don't let anymore people stay, Ruby. There's only four beds in there."

"Brendan, I'm twelve years old. I think I know not to let boys sleepover." She laughed and ruffled his spiky silver hair, then lead the others across the street to the Birch guest house.

He watched the four girls enter the house and close the door behind them. Entering his own house and locking the door behind him, he thought over what had just happened. _Ruby and Dawn invited May and her friend, Misty to stay at the guest house for the whole month. She invited May and her friend to stay there for the whole month. In _my _guest house. Ruby invited May. May. May. May._

His heart started beating at a rapid pace. May, the girl who he hadn't talked to in over a year, was staying in the guest house that his dad owned. May, the girl who could have probably changed a lot during a year. May, the girl who he had lost his heart to long ago.

* * *

**Well, there's the little One-Sided Hoennshippy bit. The Contestshippy parts will be coming soon! The preview in the last chapter was sorta off, because I had to take out a lot of the trouble part and put it into chapter four. But not having reservations for a room is troublesome...right?**

**In the next chapter:**

**Two old "friends" run into May, and she isn't the least bit happy about it. At least, that's what she says on the outside.**

**Now, please review!**


	4. Old Friends, Old Rivals

Chapter four is here! I can't believe I finished this before I left for my trip. lol. But I'm glad I did. I didn't want to leave without you guys seeing chapter four first! That would be too cruel. Especially since I've already finished typing it up.

So like I said in the last chapter, two old friends meet May. This should be interesting! I believe that this is the longest chapter that I've written so far. It's over 3500 words long! Wow, that's alot of typing! lol. For me anyways.

Um, it seems like the pokemon aren't going to be that much big of a deal in this story, but I'll place them in here and there! I wanted to keep the pokemon, so now I have to firgure out how they will fit into the story without everything getting out of hand...

And Ruby calls Professor Birch "Uncle Dan", because she's his niece, and I gave him a first name! lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Claimer: I own Ruby, Littleroot Spas and Resort, and this storyline!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Old Friends, Old Rivals**

**August 1 – 3:26PM – Birch's Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"This is going to be great, with you guys here with us!" Ruby proclaimed while hanging up a poster of the Lavaridge Town gym leader, Flannery, to the wall behind her bed.

The guest house had only one bedroom, but there were four separate beds in it. The room was pretty big, but the rest of the guest house wasn't very exciting. There was a small kitchen unit, a living room in the front of the house, and two bathrooms. The bedroom had already been turned into each girls decorated space.

Ruby had posters of Flannery littering the wall behind her bed. On the shelf next to the bed, were small pokedolls, and a vase full of sunflowers.

Dawn's bed had two shelves next to it. Each shelf was holding millions of face and hair products.

May had unpacked her suitcase and placed all of the items in there on the table next to her bed, and in the large closet connected to the room. Her part of the room was decorated with a vase full of roses and pictures of her friends, family, and pokemon.

Misty had also unpacked her items. Around her bed were pictures of all types of water pokemon.

Ruby noticed this and asked, "So you specialize in water type pokemon?"

"Yeah, I'm the Cerulean City gym leader," Misty nodded.

The scarlet haired girl gaped, "You're _that _Misty?!" She turned around and faced the brunette, "May! How come you never told me that your friend Misty was the same Misty that ran the gym in Cerulean City?!"

"Well, I thought you would be able to figure it out," May smiled sheepishly.

"She obviously didn't," Dawn giggled as she brushed out her tangle-less hair.

Ruby ignored her friend's comment and walked over to May's decorated space. Examining the roses, she asked, "So May, where'd you get these roses? I doubt you bought them for yourself."

"Oh, well I get them from –" May started.

Misty quickly interrupted and shouted, "She gets them from her boyfriend Drew!"

Ruby gasped and then squealed, "You have a boyfriend! I always thought you deserved one! Is he nice? Is he cute? Do you have a picture of him?"

May groaned and answered, "No, I do not have a boyfriend. Drew is definatley not nice. At least, not to me. I wouldn't say he's cute," May blushed a bit and Ruby noticed this, "And if you want a picture of him, just look in _Coordinator's Weekly_. He is always in there."

"Are you sure you don't think he's cute?" Ruby asked, lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yes! I-I mean no! I mean- Ugh!" May threw her head into the nearest pillow and screamed.

Dawn looked down at the brunette who had just screamed into her pillow, "You said that he isn't nice to you. May, you do know that people always hurt the ones they love, right?"

May lifted her head and angrily said, "He does not love me!" Then, her expression turned gloomy, "He would never love me,"

"May, what are you saying? Why _wouldn't _he love you?" Misty asked, but continued, "You are nice, and kind, and you always look for the best in people, and your a little smart," May frowned at that statement, "And you're a beautiful young girl. Now tell me, why would he _not_ love you?"

"Because Misty," May sighed and sat up, "To him, I'm just a coordinator with no talent that's easy to pick on. I'm not as pretty as his fangirls, nor will I ever be. I'm just an average girl in his life of fame."

Dawn placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "That's not true May. You _do_ have talent. I've read all about you in _Coordinator's Weekly_, and from what Ruby has told me about you, you have got to be one of the most talented coordinators in all of Hoenn! You've been to the Grand Festival twice!"

"That was only out of luck," May snapped.

Ruby sighed. She hated seeing her friends miserable. She thought of something that would no doubt, make May as happy as ever, "Hey guys, do you want to go to that new ice cream parlor in town?"

The bubbly brunette was instantly back at the name of the frozen dairy treat, "Yes! I love ice cream!"

* * *

**3:42PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Hey Dawn, you know how you said 'You always hurt the one you love' or something like that?" Ruby asked the blue haired girl as the four friends walked through town, licking their ice cream cones.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dawn questioned.

Ruby shrugged, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking that you and Paul often fight a lot, and-"

Dawn stopped walking and glared at her older friend, "Are you implying something?"

"No! Not at all. I was just thinking how weird it was that the saying not only goes with May and her problem, but it relates to your's too!"

"I don't have a problem!"

Ruby sighed, "The problem is the chemistry that you have with my rival."

"There's no chemistry between us! We hate each other!" Dawn cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes there is definatley chemistry between you two. Dawn, I can spot a person's love interest a mile a way. And why would you two hate each other? You don't compete against him in anything."

"We hate each other because," Dawn tried to come up with a reason as to why she always fought with the violet haired pokemon trainer, "Because we just do!"

"Fine, fine. Let's change the subject now, shall we?" Ruby asked, trying to lighten up the mood that had been cast on the group during the argument.

May looked ahead and saw a large fountain with Mudkip, Treeko, and Torchic statues in the center. The water spouted out of their mouths and landed peacefully in the tub below the statues. The bottom of the fountain was littered with coins of all sorts. People had thrown them in there, hoping a wish to be granted. The brunette thought that the fountain was absolutely beautiful, and started running towards it.

"Come on you guys!" May called over her shoulder, not looking where she was going, "I want to get a picture of us in front of that founta – Whoa!"

She screamed as she tripped and landed on her face. Luckily, her arms helped cushion the fall. Looking up, she saw a pair of black shoes. Then, she saw sea green colored pants. _Oh no. Please don't be, _she thought as she forced herself to look into the face of the boy that she had landed in front of.

"Drew!" She squeaked out, terrified, shocked, and yet the slightest bit happy that he was there.

He looked down at her and smirked, "Well, if it isn't May. I see you've finally fallen for me."

May blushed furiously as she stood up and glared into his emerald green eyes, "I am not falling for you! And I never will!...Now, what are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too May. If you must know, I came here because one of the best spas in Hoenn happens to be in Littleroot Town. Why are you here?"

"Well the guys gave me and Misty a gift certificate to come here for a whole month while they do whatever they do, in Johto!" May exclaimed, forgetting about the small argument that they had just had.

Drew sighed, "My vacation was fun while it lasted."

"What do you mean?" May asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I mean, my vacation ended when I found out you were here. If I'm on vacation," He moved his face closer to hers and snarled, "Who will tease you all month long?"

May screamed "What?!" as Misty, Dawn and Ruby came running up behind her.

The three girls let there eyes travel from the raging brunette to the green haired fourteen year old standing across from her.

Dawn squinted her eyes and asked, "May, is this that Drew guy that you were telling us about?"

Before May could answer, Drew spoke first with a smug look on his face, "Oh so she talks about me, eh? Well, what did she say?"

"I told them that you were an arrogant, self-centered jerk!" May's face was growing red from anger and embarrassment.

"May, I didn't think you were the kind of person to tell lies," Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

Her sapphire eyes grew wide in fury. But before she could say anything else, Drew talked first yet again, "So are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?"

May glared at the boy and turned to her friends, "Misty, Ruby, Dawn, this is Drew,"

"And Drew, this is Misty," she pointed to the older girl, "Ruby," she pointed to the girl with bright red hair, "and Dawn," she pointed at the younger blue haired girl last.

Drew said hello to each one of them but turned his attention back to May, "So, you said that you got a gift certificate to the Littleroot Spas? Then that must mean that you are staying there, just like me. Which room are you in?"

Ruby stepped up to him and shrieked, "Eew! What are you planning to do to her, you perv?!"

"Ruby!" May squeaked, embarrassed from what her young friend had just said, "Drew's not like that! Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"Because he keeps looking at you!"

"I'm looking at her because I'm talking to her," Drew said rolling his eyes.

Misty then turned to the twelve year old, "I swear Ruby, you know way too much for your age."

Ruby just crossed her arms in front of her chest and mumbled under her breath, "I think it's good to know when a guy wants to make out with you,"

"What was that?" May looked at Ruby with a confused expression on her face.

When Ruby didn't say anything, Dawn said, "They're actually staying at the guest house that Ruby's cousin Brendan let us use for the month!"

May nodded with a smile, "He's so nice! Just like old times!"

Drew frowned slightly, "Who's Brendan?"

"He's my best friend! We've known each other since birth!" May grinned at the green haired coordinator.

A small flame of jealousy started to burn inside Drew. Did she like this Brendan guy more than him?

Ruby watched Drew closely. With her sixth sense of being able to spot jealousy inside of a person a mile away, she let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Misty asked.

"Hm?" she said, looking at the ginger haired girl, "Oh, nothing."

They were silent for a minute before they heard a fruity voice call, "May?! Drew?!"

Dawn, Misty, and Ruby turned around as May and Drew groaned. They knew that voice all to well.

"Harley," May growled under her breath.

A tall young man wearing a Cacturne costume skipped up to the five teenagers and waved, "Hello May, my little gingerbread cookie! Hello Drewsie-poo!"

Drew twitched at his new 'nickname' as May tried to ask politely but failed, "What are you doing here, Harley?"

Harley ignored her question and instead, turned to the three girls that he had not met yet, "May, who are your friends?"

May groaned, and quickly said, "Dawn, Ruby, Misty this is Harley. Harley this is Dawn, Ruby, and Misty."

Dawn sent an uneasy glance towards the man's purple hair, "Harley, do you ever wash your hair? It looks...unhealthy."

Drew and May's eyes grew wide. After knowing Harley for the past three years, they knew never to make a comment about his hair to his face.

Harley gaped and glared at the girl with midnight blue hair. He then pointed a finger at her and sneered, "For your information, I always wash my hair. Every Tuesday and Friday."

"Eew!" Dawn shrieked, "Don't you know how much damage you can do to your hair by doing that?!"

"Dawn!" May gasped.

But Harley stepped up to the eleven year old and said through clenched teeth, "I'll get you back, somehow."

He then turned back to May and said in a fruity voice, "To answer your question, I'm actually staying in Oldale Town because there is a Cacturne Festival being held there next week. When I heard that my two best friends were both in Littleroot Town, I just had to come!"

"Who told you I was here?" May asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why, your new boy toys of course!" He giggled.

May gave him a confused look, "My _new _boy toys?"

"Yes! In fact, there they are right now!" He pointed to a crowd of boys walking towards them, "Well, toodles!" He then skipped off towards the middle of town.

Drew looked at May oddly, "You're _new _boy toys?"

May sent an uneasy glance to the crowd of male teenagers. It seemed like they hadn't noticed that she was there...yet.

"Um...yeah, about that..." she started uneasily when a deep voice was heard coming from the crowd of guys.

"Hey look! It's May!"

Drew, Misty, Ruby, and Dawn didn't have enough time to even move a muscle when May was suddenly surrounded by a sea of hormone crazed teenage boys.

"May you're so hot!"

"I love you May!"

"I love you more!"

Misty sighed as she watched the fanboys.

Drew glared at the boys surrounding the brunette and asked to no one in particular, "Since when did May have fanboys?"

"Ever since _Coordinator's Weekly_ made May the hottest Hoenn coordinator under the age of 18." Misty stated.

The green haired coordinator raised an eyebrow. _Well, she is sorta pretty I guess...Wait, this is May that we're talking about! I can't think she's pretty! Or hot for that matter..._

"Hey Drew are you okay? You're starting to space out...And blush," Ruby added slyly.

He glanced at her, and he could have sworn that he saw amusement in her ruby eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, I think we should help May to, you know...escape from her fanboys?" Dawn said in a question trying to find May's red bandanna in the crowd.

"May, lets make out!"

Misty, Ruby and Dawn sweat dropped as Drew felt a wave of jealousy run through him.

"I'm going to get her out of there," Drew stated stepping into the fanboy bubble that had developed around May.

Dawn turned to Ruby who had burst out laughing the minute he was out of ear shot, "What's so funny Ruby?"

"He's so in love with her! I can't believe she can't see that!" Ruby squealed through giggles.

Misty joined the conversation, "Well we all know that she is a little on the dense side,"

Ruby and Dawn nodded their heads.

"So should we try and help, or wait until Drew somehow finds a way to get May out of there?" Dawn asked.

The twelve year old smirked and said, "I want to see the results of Drew's actions."

* * *

**4:13PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Drew slowly made his way to the middle of the sea of hormones to find May with a confused and panicked look on her face.

"Drew!" She called when she saw him.

"Hi May. I think you'll need some help getting out of here, considering how irrational you can be," He started, grabbing her hand.

The fanboys near them saw that Drew had grabbed her hand and shouted, "He's touching May! Get him!"

"Drew, I think we should start running now!" May yelled swiftly running through the crowd with Drew still holding her hand.

They ran out of the group and continued running down the road, hand in hand. The fanboys were still following them, but couldn't harm them from their distance. May thought she saw a flash of light behind her, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

Turning the corner, Drew saw a dark narrow alleyway and quickly pushed May into it and stepped in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her right shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand – in case she decided to scream – and pulled her closer to him with his other arm, pushing himself up against the wall. He felt her squirming under his grasp, no doubt trying to breathe in some fresh air. But Drew did not remove his hand from her mouth, and stayed silent as he heard the fanboys run pass the alleyway.

"Where did they go?"

"May didn't kiss me yet!"

"No, she was supposed to kiss me!"

"No me!"

"Hey, lets go to the new ice cream parlor!"

"Yeah!"

The two coordinators were quiet as the crowd scattered, leaving them in the empty alleyway.

When everything was silent, Drew took his hand away from May's lips and let go of her.

She bent over gasping for breath, and said, "Thanks Drew...But...I could've...suffocated you know!"

Drew looked at her blushing cheeks. _Why would she be blushing? _He thought to himself, _But her lips are soft...What did I just think?!_

She then stood up straight and looked into his eyes, "Well...Thanks anyways I guess..."

"Yeah, your welcome..." He said sounding a little spaced.

"Drew are you okay? You sound weird." May asked concerned.

Shaking his head he mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Great!" May beamed, "Where're the others?"

"I think they're back where we left them,"

"Okay, so I guess we should go now..." May said, trying to get out of the alleyway without brushing against her green haired rival.

Unfortunately, she ended up doing so, causing both of them to blush, but hide it from the other.

They walked out of the alleyway, but not before examining their surroundings, just in case there were any fanboys lurking around.

The walk back to May's friends, was silent. It was an awkward type of silence, and May didn't like it one bit. Drew on the other hand, being used to traveling alone and silences, didn't mind.

"There you are!" Misty said walking up to May and Drew, "Where were you guys?"

"In an alley," May stated bluntly.

Dawn smiled and said, "Well at least you guys didn't get hurt by those crazy fanboys."

"Yeah who knows what would have happened if they actually touched you, May," Ruby shuddered at the thought.

Misty looked at the twelve year old with a concerned look on her face, "Ruby, your twelve. You shouldn't even know about that kind of stuff yet."

Ruby giggled and turned to May, "So do you want to go back to the house? Or if we can find Brendan, maybe we could hang out with him, if he's not helping Uncle Dan."

"There's seriously nothing to do at the house." May groaned but then smiled, "We should go see Brendan! Maybe he's doing something fun!"

Misty scoffed, "Or maybe he's like every other thirteen year old, and sitting around doing nothing."

_So he's May's age, _Drew thought, _Maybe I should follow them. I have nothing better to do._

"Maybe I should come with you guys just in case there are any fanboys along the way." Drew flicked his hair.

"Oh, that would be helpful! Thanks Drew!" May smiled warmly at him and said, "I can't wait for you to meet Brendan! You guys will be great friends!"

* * *

**Not!! lol, sorry I just had to do that! So I think you can think of what will be happening in the next chapter. If any of the characters are acting a little OOC don't be afraid to tell me. But make sure that you give me an idea of what their real personality is like also. If anybody has any tips that you would like to give me, don't be afraid to send it to me in a review, or PM!**

**In the next chapter:**

**Drew meets Brendan. Brendan meets Drew. Something interesting is bound to come out of this unfortunate meeting...**

**Please review and No Flames!**


	5. Friends or Foes?

Hey all! I'm back from my trip to Washington D.C.! Man that was fun...And while I was there, I got the greatest ideas for WR, and I got ideas for a couple new stories that I might write!

Yes it is **still **August 1st in this story... Don't worry, this day should be just about over. Chapter six will be August 2nd.

Now, the three songs that I put into this chapter, I won't tell you what songs they are. I want to see if you guys can figure out the songs. I've already given a little hint to the artists for the country songs. But I want to see if anybody can give me the title too!

Oh, and the first song that Ruby listens to, sorta forshadows an event that will happen sometime soon in the story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or any of the songs that will be used in this story.**

**Claimer: I do own everything else in this story, that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Friends or Foes?**

**5:13PM – Woods West of Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Um...Ruby, are you sure you know where Brendan's supposed to be?" May asked looking at the trees that surrounded them.

"Yes I'm sure. He told me before we went to the ice cream shop, that he would be helping Uncle Dan in the woods on the East side of town."

Drew looked over at the twelve year old and stated bluntly, "We're on the West side of town."

"What?! But Ruby, you never get lost!" Dawn whined.

"Well, maybe if _some people _weren't arguing along the way, I wouldn't have made a wrong turn!" Ruby said glancing at May, Drew, and Misty.

Misty placed her hands on her hips, "Hey! It's not my fault that those two won't shut up!"

"It's not my fault that we got lost either! It's all Drew's fault!" May crossed her arms over her chest and turned her body so that it faced away from the group.

"_My_ fault?" Drew scoffed, "Well, it's not my fault that someone can't even control her pokemon."

May glared at him and shouted, "I can too control my pokemon!"

A red beam of light escaped from a pokeball on May's fanny pack. When the light went away, a small pink cat-like pokemon was chasing its tail on the grassy ground.

"You were saying?" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

May looked at the pokemon and said, "Skitty, return!"

The same red beam left the pokeball that was in her hand, and reached out towards Skitty. But Skitty jumped away from the light and decided to play a game. She started to run away from the teenagers, heading farther into the woods.

"Skitty!" May screamed as she started chasing her mischievous pokemon.

"Nyah! (_You can't catch me!)_"The little cat pokemon taunted her trainer as she continued down the path.

Dawn, Ruby, and Misty followed the chase, while Drew walked calmly behind them.

Skitty leaped over uprooted tree roots, and saw a small river up ahead. Looking behind and seeing May, it smiled.

May gasped, "Skitty! Don't do what I think you want to do!"

"Nyah nyah! _(This looks like fun!)_"Skitty giggled and scampered over to the water's edge.

"Skitty, don't jump!" May called as she cautiously walked up to her pokemon, with Ruby, Misty, and Dawn not far behind.

Skitty saw that the girls were coming close. Close enough to grab her. In one swift move, she dove into the water, and flowed down the river.

"Skitty!" May gasped as she jumped to the edge of the river, "Skitty, don't worry! I'll save you!"

Grabbing a pokeball from her waist, she shouted, "Beautifly, go!"

The spherical capsule opened and let a red string of light pop out. The light morphed into a bug pokemon with large multi-colored wings, and a head with large blue eyes. It flapped it's wings while it looked down at it's trainer.

"Beautifly, follow Skitty, and try to catch her in a string shot!"

Beautifly nodded and flew off in the direction that the river had taken Skitty.

May then looked at the girls behind her, "We should follow and make sure that they do – hey, where's Drew?"

"He's probably not very far behind us. He walked over here while we all ran." Dawn said looking over her shoulder into the direction from which they had come from.

_So he doesn't even care? _May thought pessimistically to herself.

Looking behind Misty – who was right in front of her – she saw the green haired coordinator walking to them, his hands in his pockets. He was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to save Skitty!" May shouted as she started running alongside the riverbank.

Drew saw May leave her friends and became curious and slightly concerned as to where she was going. _She's returned her Skitty by now, hasn't she?_

"Hey, where's May going?" He asked Misty as Ruby and Dawn started chasing May.

"She's trying to save Skitty! It fell in the river!" Misty stated as she too ran after the brunette.

Drew knew that the situation had now turned serious. What if May tried to grab Skitty and fell into the river?

He followed Misty (but at a slower pace as to make it look as if he didn't care that much) and saw the three other girls up ahead, their faces looking towards the middle of the river where May's Beautifly was flying above a pink head shooting multiple string shots out of its mouth and missing.

"Just keep trying Beautifly!" May shouted out to her pokemon while still running.

She didn't notice that a boy around her age was sitting on the river bank a few yards in front of her. The white haired boy looked away from the fishing net that he had placed across the river, and up to the brunette that was running towards him.

He held the net in one hand and with the other, waved and smiled, "Hi May!"

May turned her attention away from the river and looked at the boy who had called her name, "Hey Brendan!"

She ran up to him at the same time that Skitty got tangled up in the fishing net in his hands. Brendan, feeling the pull of weight, lifted the net out of the water and placed it on the ground next to him.

"Skitty!" May squealed after Brendan had gotten the small pink pokemon out of the net. She gave her pokemon a big hug while scolding it, "Skitty, I was so worried! Don't ever do something like that again!"

Skitty gave her a small smile, "Nyah _(Sorry)_,"

May returned Skitty and Beautifly back to their pokeballs and looked over at Brendan. Giving him a hug she said, "Thank you so, so, so, much Brendan! You saved Skitty's life!"

Awkwardly returning the hug, Brendan mumbled, "Your welcome, it wasn't that big of a deal,"

"May!" Drew's voice was heard.

"Drew?!" May said as she pulled away from Brendan's embrace and turned around.

"Brendan?!" Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Ruby!" Brendan shouted as he stood up and looked at May's friends.

"Dawn!" Dawn cheered, causing everyone to look at her.

"What? It looked like fun," Dawn whispered looking at the ground.

May smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" Misty asked.

May's grin grew, "Brendan saved Skitty's life!"

Ruby looked at her cousin and asked, "But Brendan, aren't you supposed to be on the other side of town?"

Brendan said, "Well, I _was_ there, but Dad told me to come over here and try and catch a Feebas that our scientists could examine."

"From what May said, it sounds like you caught something else," Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, Skitty got tangled up in the fishing net!" May nodded her head.

Drew was getting tired of being in his 'invisible' state and stuck a hand out for the white haired boy to shake, "I'm Drew. You are...?"

"Brendan Birch," Brendan grinned and shook his hand.

"Birch, eh? So you're the professor's son, right?" Drew asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Brendan nodded his head, but Ruby answered for him, "Yup. Son of the famous Professor Birch, and cousin of moi."

As May giggled, Brendan remembered something.

"Oh May, Nurse Joy told me to tell you that there's a message for you at the center from some kid named Ash."

Misty's eyes engulfed in rage, but with the slightest bit of happiness that Ash would call them. Quickly grabbing May's wrist, she pulled her away from the group.

"We'll see you guys back at the house. This might take a while!" Misty shouted over her shoulder.

Ruby, Dawn, Drew, and Brendan stood in an awkward silence. Glancing at the three other teenagers, Brendan mumbled, "I better get back to the lab,"

"Okay. Dawn and I will be at the house if you need us!" Ruby turned around with Dawn and started walking in the opposite direction of May and Misty.

Brendan looked over at the older boy and said, "See you later, Drew."

He received nothing but an emerald glare. Feeling slightly intimidated, he walked away from Drew, and towards the Birch Laboratory.

**

* * *

**

**5:56PM – Pokemon Center, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Ash! How could you forget to reserve a room for us?!" Misty screamed into the video phone in front of her, May equally glaring at the screen.

The raven-haired boy on the other end gave the two girls a confused look and asked, "Reserve rooms? For what?"

"The Littleroot Spas and Resort, you idiot!" Misty shrieked.

Max walked on to the screen and asked, "So you guys don't have any place to stay?"

May sighed, "Luckily Ruby is staying here with her friend in Brendan's guest house. So we're gonna be staying there for the whole month."

"Cool! Tell Brendan and Ruby I said 'Hi'!" Max quickly replied and scurried out of the room.

"Where is he going?" May asked pushing her face up against the screen.

Staring after May's younger brother, Ash said, "Bathroom."

A familiar brown face showed up on the screen next to Ash, "You guys should give us the phone number to your friend's guest house. I don't want you two to have to walk down to the pokemon center every time we leave a message for you."

"Thanks Brock. At least _somebody _understands," Misty stated, still glaring at Ash.

May gave the boys Brendan's guest house phone number and hung up the phone. Misty and May left the pokemon center for the second time that day. Heading towards the house that the two were staying in, they could hear loud music being played in the distance.

**

* * *

**

**6:04PM – Birch Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Dawn and Ruby entered the guest house; Dawn heading towards the bathroom, and Ruby entering the bedroom.

Flopping down on to her bed, Ruby picked up the remote control and turned on the stereo that stood between her and Dawn's beds. A male's voice was heard singing over instruments in the background.

_Wait, baby don't move_

_Right there it is_

_T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood branch_

"I love this song!" Ruby squealed, turning up the volume a few notches.

_That river was cold_

_But we gave love a chance_

_Yeah, yeah for me_

"You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom," Ruby sang along, "That sunset river bank, first time feeling!"

The red-head stood up as the song went into a guitar solo, and walked into the kitchen, humming along to the song that she knew all too well.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

Grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard, Ruby didn't notice her younger friend enter the bedroom.

_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom_

_That sunset river bank first time feeling_

"How can she possibly listen to this country music? It's way too slow for me," Dawn mumbled to herself as she grabbed the remote off of Ruby's bed and changed the radio station. A song that had probably just started playing, echoed through the room.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

"Yay! This is my favorite song!" Dawn turned up the volume on the stereo and started jumping on her bed.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"Dawn! Turn it back to my station! This song is so annoying!" Ruby shouted from the doorway.

Dawn, who was still holding the remote, turned the volume up even louder, screaming, "No! I love this song!"

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Ruby jumped up on to the bed next to Dawn and swiped the remote out of her hands, quickly changing the station before her ears started bleeding.

_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom..._

The music started fading away, meaning that the song was over.

Ruby turned her head to Dawn and opened her mouth, about to say something when the disk jockey on the station announced, "And that was Rascal Flatts. More music on the way, after this commercial break!"

"No!" Ruby's eyes grew wide. If the commercials didn't end soon, she would be listening to Dawn's favorite song until the end.

"Yes!" Dawn punched the air with a fist and changed the station.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Midnight blue hair was bouncing in the air, as Dawn jumped on her bed, dancing to the beat.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

Ruby covered her ears with her hands as Dawn turned the bass up on the stereo.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

"Dawn!" Ruby shouted as she watched her pokedolls on the shelf next to her bed start vibrating, "Don't break my stereo system!"

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

"Don't worry!" Dawn giggled.

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again (and again and again and again)_

Ruby reached for the remote, but Dawn jumped off of the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room, standing next to Misty's bed.

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

"Dawn!" Ruby screamed, her ruby eyes burning with rage. Not only did Ruby think this song was annoying, she also thought that this song should be taken off the radio and burned.

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

Remembering that the stereo had buttons on it, Ruby quickly ran towards it and switched the radio station.

"And we're back from our commercial break. Here's a new song from Taylor Swift that I'm sure you all will enjoy! Especially all you girls out there who want revenge on you're exes!" The DJ said with a smooth voice as drums and a guitar started to play.

_State the obvious,_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

"I've been waiting to hear this song on the radio, forever!" Ruby shouted over the female's singing voice.

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine;_

_I'll tell mine, you're g-_

The slow tempo that the country song was playing on, was quickly sped up as a different voice started singing.

_my finger_

_Cuz I can_

_Cuz I can do it better_

Ruby looked over at the eleven year old dancing around the room and shouted, "Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Well, I was listening to this!" Dawn screamed over the volume, as she noticed the vase full of sunflowers started inching it's way across Ruby's shelf.

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_(Oh!)_

_In a second you'll be_

_Wrapped around my finger_

_Cuz I can_

_Cuz I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

The twelve year old quickly pressed her finger against a button on the stereo.

_Time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

Dawn lifted the remote in her hand and pressed a button.

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey!_

Ruby stood her ground next to the vibrating stereo system and pressed the same button that she had touched a moment before.

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here_

_Planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with_

_All of your best friends!_

_Two can play at this game, _Dawn thought to herself, and pressed a button on the remote.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

Ruby glared at the blue haired girl across the room and changed the station.

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn!_

Dawn turned the volume up a little more as she too changed the radio station.

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Crash!_

Ruby and Dawn gasped as they turned their attention to the shattered vase lying on the floor. Surrounding the shards of glass, was a water puddle and sunflowers.

Ruby walked over to Dawn and snatched the remote, changing the station and turning down the volume and bass.

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..._

"We will never do anything like this, ever, _ever_, again." Ruby sent Dawn a death glare.

_'Cause I hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_Your a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

Dawn nodded her head, and left the room. As she passed May's bedside table, she adjusted the vase of roses. It was only centimeters away from falling.

_I really really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_Your a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

Dawn returned to the room, carrying a broom and dust pan.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._

The two cleaned up the mess; Ruby separating the flowers from the glass, and Dawn sweeping up the broken vase. As Ruby turned off the stereo, she heard someone enter through the front door.

"Did you guys throw a party while we were gone, or something?" Misty asked, "We could hear music all the way down at the pokemon center."

Dawn walked into the hallway and said sheepishly, "You could say that..."

"So..." Ruby looked around, trying to change the subject, "Did you guys have an interesting conversation with Ash?"

May plopped herself down on to a nearby armchair and said, "Interesting would be a good way to describe it,"

Ruby gasped as she ran up to May and Misty, "Oh my god! Did he ask you out, Misty?!"

"What?!" Misty shrieked as May waved her hands in front of herself, signaling Ruby to be quiet.

"Oh, am I not supposed to know about that little crush that you and him share?" Ruby stepped away and mumbled, "My bad,"

"May!" Misty looked down at the brunette, "Why would you tell her something as ridiculous as that?!"

"Uh," May looked to Ruby and Dawn for some help, "Who's hungry?"

Dawn and Ruby glanced at each other and then nodded their heads, "Oh yeah, we're really hungry."

Misty sent the three girls death glares, "Don't change the subject!"

"Well if you want to know Misty," Ruby started, "May used to talk about Ash a lot. It was around the time when she started her journey. But then it stopped all of a sudden, and all that she talked about was her coordinating 'rival' Drew," She used air-quotes, "And then when she went to Kanto, she started talking about you and Ash again. That's when I figured, 'Hey, this Misty girl sounds like she likes Ash a lot.' But I didn't forget the fact that May always added in a part about how much she 'hated' Drew into every one of our conversations."

"I'm hungry, who wants pizza?" May nervously looked at Dawn, knowing that Misty would probably want to hear more.

Misty lifted her hand and said, "Not now May, I'm not done listening."

May sent Ruby a pleading look, begging her to stop talking.

"Um," Ruby felt sorry for May. Maybe she could talk to Misty tonight once May had fallen asleep. "You know Misty, I really am getting hungry. How about we order some pizza?"

Misty opened her mouth to speak, when a large rumbling sound was heard next to her.

May giggled and said, "I guess I'm _really _hungry."

**

* * *

**

**7:19PM – Littleroot Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Sitting on her master's comfy bed in the middle of a large suite, a Roselia looked over at her trainer, who was sitting beside her.

Drew had been acting...different lately. He hadn't talked to her at all today. And he didn't ask her to make a rose, when she felt that May was near.

Oh yes. She knew very well about May. And although her master always denied it, she could tell that he loved her. Roselia was the one who had advised Drew to give May roses. Not only because they were a symbol of admiration, but because Roselia could create one in ten seconds flat.

"Roselia, ro rose? _(Is something wrong, Drew?)_" The rose pokemon asked the boy next to her.

"No everything is fine, Roselia." He walked over to the window that overlooked the small town.

Roselia stood up on the bed and placed her rose covered hands on her hips, "Ro roselia rose _(Don't lie to me, mister!)_"

"I'm not lying, Roselia. I'm perfectly fine." Drew assured his small pokemon.

The grass-type sighed. He was much too stubborn right now to let her in on his little 'secret'.

"Rosa ro lia rose _(You gotta tell me sooner or later)_,"

Drew didn't pay attention to Roselia. He was too caught up in the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

No matter how hard he tried, Drew just couldn't stop thinking about the scene at the river. It happened right before he met Brendan. May was hugging him. _Hugging _him. When he saw those two, and old feeling came back to him. The feeling that he used to get whenever he saw Ash with May.

Why did he always feel like this whenever May was with other boys? He didn't feel this way when Harley was around her. No, that was different. He knew that May would never like a guy like Harley. But to see him hold her hands...That made Drew despise Harley.

"Rose rosa? Roselia! _(Are you listening to me? Drew!)_"

"What is it?" Drew snapped, turning his attention away from the window.

Roselia was standing next to him, "Ro rose lia, _(You're thinking about her again,)_"

Drew scoffed, "Why would I be thinking about her?"

"Roselia rose rosa. Lia rosa ro. _(You're acting weird Drew. You should tell her before someone else does.)_"

A red beam of light traveled from one of the pokeballs on the desk, to the rose pokemon. As she returned herself, Drew looked back out to the town.

_Roselia's right, _he thought to himself, _That Brendan kid could like her...But who am I kidding? Who could possibly fall in love with their best friend?_

* * *

**Try and figure out what those three songs are, and I might post chapter six up earlier than I think! I've gotten a bunch of scenes set up for chapter six already, I just need to put it all together. It might take a while though...**

**In the next chapter:**

**Kissing in dreams can turn out to be real...Or so we think.**

**Warning: Chapter six is a major CS/HS chappy. Although I'm not really sure if it's CS or HS, but for all of you extreme Contestshippers out there, you have been warned! And if you don't consider it to be Hoennshippy then...well...it's Contestshippy! (I don't make any sense do I?)**

**Please review!**


	6. May's Dirty Little Secrets

**I do not own any of the songs in this story!** Just had to say that first to get it out of the way. Guess what? I finished chapter six! Which means that I'm now starting chapter seven! Yes! x3

In this chapter, I used the song (which I **do not own**) Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. It's spread out through the chapter, and this being a long chapter, you might forget that there's a song being used in it, between the long pauses.

I had a lot of fun making this chapter, and I would like to thank a few people for giving me ideas for this chapter.

Galbinus-Rayquaza  
Lil-Priestess  
Beautifly-rulez12

I hope that I got everybody down. If I missed you, I'm extremely sorry!

Forget what I said about the One-Sided Hoenshipping. I'll just make it a triangle, with May leaning a whole lot towards Drew's corner. xP May **has **to show **some **feelings towards Brendan! She's not so cruel that she won't return anything to him. But I dunno if it's a real triangle. But I don't think that there will be any CS v HS in this story. Like **major. **I think I've made Brendan too nice to start a fight with Drew, and Drew will never ever ever start a fight.

What I'm about to say next, is very important. **If you like Ruby, and want her to make an appearance in my next story, _Cursed Roses_ (info on that story is in my profile), please let me know!**

And now it's disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the songs used in this story!**

**Claimer: I do own Ruby, and all the other stuff that isn't in the anime!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: May's Dirty Little Secrets**

**August 2 – 9:42AM – Birch's Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Holding a bucket of water over a sleeping ginger-haired fifteen year olds head, Dawn whispered behind her shoulder, "Are you sure she won't be mad?"

"It's _Misty_. Of course she won't be mad." May lied from next to the eleven year old. Misty was sleeping in late today, and May wanted to get to the spas early.

"Okay, if you say so," Dawn shrugged and flipped the bucket around in her hands, causing a wave of ice-cold tap water to splash on to Misty's face.

Misty screamed as she woke up and sat up in shock, the cold water streaming down her cheeks. Glaring at the giggling girls in front of her, she growled, "May, Dawn, I'm gonna kill you!"

Dawn and May stopped giggling and ran out of the room, as Misty shot out of her blankets and into the hallway.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be mad!" Dawn hissed.

"Well, I've never had to wake her up in the morning, because she's always awake before me!" May squealed, running through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Come back here, so I can use my mallet for once!" Misty yelled in rage.

Dodging a flying pillow, Dawn and May hid underneath the dining table, praying that Misty wouldn't find them.

"Hey Dawn, can you hand me my spoon, please?" Came Ruby's voice from above.

Looking around, Dawn saw a spoon lying on the floor next to her. Picking it up and holding her hand up, she quietly said, "Here you go, Ruby!"

"Thanks," Ruby muttered as Misty stormed into the kitchen.

"Where are they?!" She hissed.

Ruby looked up from her cereal bowl and asked with an innocent voice, "Where are whom?"

"You know who!" Misty snarled, her right hand wrapped rightly around her mallet.

The younger girl looked to the mallet, and then to her cereal as she sighed, "I have no clue what you are talking about, Misty."

"Tell me where May and Dawn are right now, before I decide to pound you instead!"

Ruby stayed calm and said, "You aren't much of a morning person are you? How about I tell you something about what May and Brendan used to do when they were young, instead of telling you where May and Dawn are?"

Misty's grip on her mallet loosened. She was always open for gossip, no matter who it was about. "And what would be the rating of what they used to do, be?"

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
__When I've know this all along_

"PG-13 at the most. It happened at Brendan's seventh birthday party...Do you wanna hear it?" Ruby gave a sly grin.

May – who was still under the table – covered her mouth to stop from giving away her hiding spot. _Oh crap, _May mentally cried, _Don't tell me that she's going to talk about that little 'thing' I gave him._

Misty sat down in the chair across from Ruby, "Yes! Tell me all about it!"

_I go around a time or two  
__Just to waste my time with you_

"Well, it all started during present time," Ruby started, remembering the events of her cousin's seventh birthday party, "I was there, of course. But I was five. Brendan's one year and a couple months older than me. May was six, her birthday would be in two months. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, present time. After May gave Brendan her present, she gave him a hug. It was so cute!"

"Aw," Misty cooed, "Young love."

"But it didn't stop there," Ruby giggled and continued, "Right before May got her slice of cake, she..."

Misty was on the edge of her seat. She had an idea of what was coming next, but it was always fun to talk about stuff like this.

"She gave him a kiss!"

At that, May got out of her hiding spot and ran up to Ruby, "It wasn't real!"

Ruby scoffed, "Yeah it was. I saw it with my own eyes."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

"So May," Misty leaned over and whispered, "Is he a good kisser?"

"What?!" May gaped at her friends question, "It was only a kiss on the cheek!"

"Ahah!" Ruby stood out of her seat and pointed a finger at May, "You admit. It _was _a kiss."

Dawn giggled at May's flushed face as she crawled out from under the table.

"My mom forced me too! If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten a piece of the cake!"

"Sure, sure," Misty said between laughs, "That's what they all say!"

"Brendan and May, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ruby teased.

Misty, Dawn, and Ruby burst into laughter. "Shut up! Not everybody falls in love with their best friend,_ Ruby_!" May groaned, stressing the last word.

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

Ruby didn't feel offended at her friend's comment and instead, wiped a stray tear from her eye as she giggled, "Sorry May. I forgot that you're like Dawn," May let out a relieved sigh during Ruby's pause, "You 'hate' the one you love!"

Dawn frowned but continued laughing as Ruby sang, "Drew and May, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Not everybody falls in love with their rival!" May's face grew to be as red as a Chople berry.

"Yes, you _are_ 'not everybody'." Ruby gave her older friend a sly smile.

"I'm gonna choose my swimsuit," May grumbled as the giggle-fits continued.

Watching the blushing brunette leave the kitchen, Dawn calmed down her laughs and said, "Yeah we should get everything together so that we can get to the spas sooner."

The other two nodded their heads and headed towards the bedroom that May had entered.

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Which one should I bring?" May asked as the girls entered the room. She had obviously gotten over the small teasing session.

Five swimsuits were spread out across May's bed. One one-piece, three two-pieces and one bikini.

"Drew said that he was staying at the resort, right?" Ruby asked, examining the different swimsuits.

"Uh yeah, I think so, why?" May gave her friend an odd look.

_The perfect way to torture a boy, _Ruby thought as she pointed to the pink bikini with a malicious smile, "I say you wear this one."

May picked it up and placed it in her fanny-pack, "Okay, if you say so. But why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, you'll see," Ruby sent Misty and Dawn knowing glances as they grabbed their swimsuits as well.

* * *

**10:17AM – Girls Locker Room, Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The four girls entered four empty stalls in the girls locker room, located in the resort near the outdoor pool.

Misty and Dawn – hearing from Ruby that water-type pokemon were aloud to enter the pool – brought their water-types with them.

Ruby brought her Cherrim (fearing that her fire-types might get hurt while visiting the pool) and May brought her Beautifly.

When they stepped out of the stalls, they all walked up to the mirror hanging above the sinks.

May was wearing the pink bikini that Ruby had chosen for her. Small white polka dots were scattered about her swimsuit. She had taken her bandanna off, and was folding up the small red cloth.

Misty had chosen to wear a turquoise one-piece, with white stripes running down the sides. Her short orange hair was still in its side ponytail.

Dawn was wearing a brown-striped spring green tankini. Her long blue hair stayed down, but she removed the golden clips that held her hair in place.

Ruby wore a black two piece. The top had a halter neck, and tiny red sun patterns covered most of the swimsuit. Her scarlet hair was kept in its ponytail at the back of her head.

Noticing that the locker room was empty except for herself and her friends, Ruby decided to start a unique conversation.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah?" May looked over at the younger girl.

Ruby walked over to a stack of towels, that were supplied by the Littleroot Spas and Resort. As she grabbed them she asked, "Has Drew ever turned into HPD?"

"HPD?" May titled her head in confusion.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)_

"Oh you know," Ruby replied nonchalantly as she walked back to the group, "Hormonally Perverted Drew."

Misty held back laughs. She, Dawn and Ruby had planned out this conversation the night before, and it was bound to go in an interesting direction.

Raising her eyebrows, May answered, "Um, no...I don't think so,"

"Well be prepared to see a new side of Drew," Misty muttered under her breath.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

"What are you talking about?" May frowned slightly.

Ruby then passed the towels to the three other girls, "Tell me May. Has Drew ever acted...perverted around you?"

May scoffed, "No! Drew's not perverted."

The twelve year old skipped over to the door that led to the pool and squealed, "Well when he sees you in that, he will!"

"Shut up!" May shrieked, her hands on her hips, "He's not going to be at the pool!"

_My dirty little secret_

"Think again!" Ruby said teasingly as she walked out of the door.

Stepping into the pool area, May, Dawn, and Misty saw what Ruby was looking at. On the other side of the pool, laying in a long patio chair with his Roselia and Masquerain next to him, was Drew.

His tree-green eyes were shaded by a pair of black sunglasses. He wore purple swimming shorts with his arms up behind his head. It seemed like he hadn't noticed the four new guests that had just arrived.

Ruby winked at Dawn, signaling her to start the plan.

"I say, we let our pokemon out." Dawn said as she threw two pokeballs into the air.

"Great idea Dawn!" Misty smiled with fake enthusiasm.

Six more red and white colored balls were thrown into the air and soon, eight pokemon were surrounding the four girls.

Misty's Corsola and Staryu splashed around in the shallow end of the pool along with Dawn's Piplup and Buizel. Gyarados dove into the deep end of the pool, while Azurill jumped into Misty's arms.

Ruby's Cherrim opened up its long petals, allowing its yellow face to feel the warmth of the late morning sun.

May's Beautifly stretched her wings and took in her new surroundings.

Tall sand colored brick walls surrounded the perimeter of the outdoor pool area. White long lounge chairs were lined against the walls. The long chairs had a metal frame, with thick cushions sitting on top of it. Multiple adults, older teenagers, and pokemon laid on the chairs, tanning themselves in the warm sunshine.

In the middle of the area, was the pool. It was kidney shaped, with steps on the far right and left sides; the deep parts were in the middle. Just to the left of the chlorine infested water tub, was a Jacuzzi.

Dawn, Misty, Ruby, and May sat down with their legs hanging off the edge of the pool. The water pokemon were able to get the four friends into a splashing game.

_Who has to know  
__When we live such fragile lives_

Cherrim looked around at all the other pokemon, until she spotted a Roselia, laying on her back with her roses behind her thorny head.

Being her hyper, happy-go-lucky self, the cherry blossom pokemon skipped over to the rose pokemon. Standing next to the plastic lounge chair, Cherrim squeaked, "Cher reh rim chima? _(Hi do you want to be my best friend?)_"

Roselia squinted her eyes and looked at the pokemon that was shading her view of the sun. Sitting up, she mumbled, "Ro lia rosa. _(I don't even know you.)_"

"Chima Cherrim! Cher! _(I'm a Cherrim! Duh!)_" Cherrim giggled behind a pink petal covered hand.

"Roselia rose! Lia rose liro? _(I'm not blind! Who's your trainer anyways?)_"

_It's the best way we survive_

Cherrim giggled again and turned around, facing the four girls that sat a couple meters away from them, "Rim. Cher chim reh chima. _(Ruby. She's the one with the long red hair.)_"

Letting her beady black eyes follow the Cherrim's line of vision, Roselia smirked and said, "Roseh lia, rosa laro. _(Hey Masquerain, Beautifly's here.)_"

The blue bug pokemon sitting in the chair next to her, looked up and said, "Rain? _(Really?)_"

"Ro. Rosa lia rosi! _(Yeah. She's right over there!)_" Roselia lifted a rose and pointed towards May's Beautifly who was flying above the splashing pokemon.

Masquerain flew up to the beautiful butterfly and started flying around her. Beautifly was soon circling him too.

_I go around a time or two  
__Just to waste my time with you_

"Aw, look at that!" Ruby cooed in a teasing tone, "They like each other just like May and Drew!"

May stopped splashing the water and blushed, "I don't like him!"

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!" May's fists curled in and out, trying to relieve the urge to tackle Ruby.

Ruby then said in a singsong-y voice, "Yes you do."

"No, I don't like him!"

"You're right," Ruby paused and then squealed, "You _love _him!"

May jumped towards the younger girl, letting out a scream as Dawn struggled to keep the older girl from fatally injuring anyone.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

"Let go of me! Let me kill her!" May squealed, drawing attention towards the four girls sitting at the edge of the pool.

"No May!" Dawn scolded, using all her strength to hold the brunette down, "Whatever happened to violence is never the answer?"

Misty looked over Ruby's shoulder and said, "I always thought that actions spoke louder than words."

"Not helping, Misty!" Ruby hissed, jumping up and hiding behind the eldest.

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

"Sorry, but this is a big deja vu!" Misty glanced over at May, "She acted the same way when Max was teasing her about Drew."

Ruby winced at the sound of another of May's screams, "I think it's because I've known her long enough to treat her like my older sister. So she's probably treating me like a younger sister!"

"Calm down, May! People are starting to stare!" Dawn whispered, shooting a fake warm smile to an elderly couple that were leaving the area; their eyes glued to the scene.

May's blush grew with embarrassment. She rested her arms at her sides and hissed to Ruby, "Why is _he _the only thing that you're talking about today?"

"Why _can't_ I be the only topic?" Came a voice from behind the girls.

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Looking up and over their shoulders, the friends saw the green haired boy who had been their main topic that morning.

Ruby stood up with the others and said with fake enthusiasm, "Drew! We didn't know you'd be here!"

"But Ruby, I told you he was here this morning." May gave her friend an odd look.

The scarlet haired preteen nudged Dawn and Misty while whispering softly, "Operation HPD is go."

Dawn walked up to Drew, "Do you like what May's wearing?"

Misty, Ruby, and Dawn closely watched the fourteen year olds reaction.

But his face showed no emotion. They did notice though, his eyes scan the brunette in front of him, behind the dark shades of his sunglasses.

"I've seen better." Drew took off his shades as he arrogantly flicked his hair.

Ruby, Misty and Dawn sweat dropped as May snapped, "Oh you have, have you?"

"Certainly." Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah? Fine then!" May crossed her arms in front of her chest in irritation and faced herself away from the boy.

Drew laughed in a mocking way, "Fine then? You're making it sound like you _wanted_ me to like your body."

May blushed as she gasped at his question, "I do not! I could care less!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"I am not!"

Drew flicked his hair as he sarcastically stated, "Right. Of course not. And I'm guessing that you're only screaming because you like to?"

May looked around nervously before answering, "Yes, I do. And would you stop flicking your hair? It's annoying!"

Ruby sighed. It was time to take matters into her own hands. "Drew, don't listen to her. She likes you a lot!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)_

The brunette gasped, "Ruby! I don't!"

"Yeah you do. Just last night, you said that his hair flip was sexy."

"I did not say that!" A fierce blush crept its way onto May's cheeks.

Ruby smiled slyly, "Stop lying May. I heard you say it. You were talking in your sleep last night."

A smug smirk grew on Drew's face, "Oh, so she dreams about me, eh? I knew she could never get me off her mind."

"What did I do to deserve this?!" May shouted, causing the Pokemon to stop playing and look over at her.

Ruby then turned to Drew, ignoring May's question, "But I don't need to tell you that she talks in her sleep. You should know if you've slept with her yet."

Drew glared at the red head, "What do you think I am? A pervert?"

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

May, who hadn't heard anything after Ruby's "sleeping" comment, blushed and stormed off to the locker rooms.

Dawn and Misty followed May, while Ruby stayed with Drew to answer his question, "Yes, I do."

Before Drew could retort, Ruby skipped into the girls locker room, to see May putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked glancing over at Misty and Dawn.

"I'm going for a walk." May's voice was muffled as she bent over to tie her shoes. "And don't come after me."

Dawn looked over towards the door and asked, "What if Drew asks where you are?"

"I don't know! Just say that I want some alone time, or something!" May huffed, attaching her fanny pack to her waist.

"Just make sure that you come back to the guest house, okay?" Misty placed a worried hand on to the brunette's shoulder.

Dawn giggled at Misty's expression, "Don't worry, Misty! It's not like she's gonna fall into a river and drown."

"Exactly. I'll see you back at the house, bye!" May waved at them as she walked out of the locker rooms, and into the resort lobby.

Misty let out an exasperated sigh, "Ruby, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut, sometimes."

_My dirty little secret_

* * *

**11:45AM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Why does Ruby have to tell everybody, everything about me?" May asked the sky as she finished her ice cream cone.

_Who has to know_

She knew she was going to ruin her appetite for lunch, but she needed to do something before she went on her walk. And sitting on a bench, eating ice cream and ranting, was what she chose.

"I can't believe she'd tell Drew a lie like that." May sighed, but in the back of her mind, she knew that what Ruby had said was true. Yes, she did talk in her sleep sometimes. Max made sure that May knew that.

And to have Ruby try so hard to make Drew seem perverted... "Ruby, you can be a pain sometimes." May shook her head as she tossed her cone into the nearest trash can.

May started walking down the street, towards a forest near the town. As her feet lead her to a familiar spot, her mind was racing with thoughts. _What's Drew going to say the next time I see him? Does he hate me now? Oh, why should I care?! I hate him with his stupid smirk, and his stupid attitude, and his stupid dazzling eyes, and his stupid sexy hair flip...What am I thinking?!_

Groaning, May looked ahead of her, and saw the river that Skitty had fallen into just the day before. It looked as if the water was rushing down the river at a quicker pace. Although the river wasn't very wide, it was deep. May could see small schools of Magikarp swimming low beneath the surface, as she stood at the water's edge.

Feeling lonely, May reached for a pokeball, only to come empty handed. She then remembered that she had left Beautifly back at the pool, and the others were back at the house.

Looking across the river, May saw a baby Zigzagoon. It looked as if it were enjoying itself; hopping around in a small flower bed. The Zigzagoon looked up, and saw the brunette watching it from afar. When May saw the young pokemon smile, she knew it was telling her to come over and play.

May smiled at the Zigzagoon, and looked for a way to cross the river. A few meters to her right, were some medium sized rocks. They looked big enough to be stepping stones, and sturdy enough to stay in place. May walked over to the line of rocks and cautiously stepped on the first stone.

She held her arms out, to help her gain some balance. When she felt like she wouldn't fall, May lifted her foot and swiftly leaped on to the next rock.

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Only three more left, _May though to herself, reaching a foot out to the next rock. As her shoe landed on the rock, a Magikarp jumped out of the water, knocking itself into the back of May's knee.

Waving her arms around, May tried hard to not fall into the river. But gravity got the best of her and pulled her down to the river as she screamed and bonked her head on one of the stones.

Quickly falling into an unconscious state, May's body floated down the rushing river.

* * *

**12:13PM – Woods West of Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Yes! I've finally gotten that Feebas that dad wanted!" Brendan cheered, attaching the loaded pokeball on to his belt and pulling the fishing net out of the water.

Because he had not caught the Feebas the day before, his father sent him back to the river. Brendan had no idea as to what exactly his dad was planning on having the scientists do to the Feebas, but he needed something to do, and helping his dad was a great way to pass the time.

As he folded the net, Brendan caught a glimpse of something red floating down the river towards him. At first, he thought it was a Magikarp. But the coloring was off. The red of the object was much too bright to be that of a Magikarp's. There were only two people that Brendan knew who would have something bright red on their heads. Those two people were his cousin, Ruby who's hair was scarlet, and his best friend, May who wore a red bandanna.

Anxiety rushed through Brendan's veins, fearing that one of the girls in his life might be hurt. Dropping the net, he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and said, "Swampert, I choose you!"

In a matter of seconds, a large blue pokemon had emerged from the red light that had left the pokeball in Brendan's hands. The pokemon had gold spikes on its cheeks, and flat navy blue fins on its head. As it stretched out its large arms, the pokemon yelled out, "Swampert!"

"Swampert, quickly bring that red thing to shore!" Brendan commanded his pokemon, while pointing to the "red thing" floating down the river.

His Swampert nodded its large head and dove into the river. Swimming against the current, Swampert paddled his way to the "red thing". When he was close enough, he wrapped one arm around the object and swam back to the shore, using up all his strength.

Brendan's heart dropped when he saw what the "red thing" was. Falling to his knees beside the girl, Brendan grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Come on May, I can't lose you! There's too many things that I haven't told you yet!" Brendan frantically searched his mind for an idea to save May's life. The answer that he found, made him gasp and start to turn a light pink.

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Also known as, CPR.

"If it's the only way." Brendan looked down at the unconscious brunette. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. A death sleep.

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

He pinched her small nose and opened her mouth a little, before placing his lips on hers and performing the act to save her life.

* * *

May looked at the boy in front of her; his green hair fluttered above his emerald eyes. She tried to tear her eyes away from the boy's mesmerizing emerald orbs, but was only pulled in closer. Staring at him, May noticed that they were alone in a large white space. And she wasn't breathing. 

"Am I...dead?" May choked out as tears started forming in her sapphire eyes. Although the question hadn't been spoken, it echoed throughout the empty space. It was as if her mind had opened a door, and her thoughts were flying away.

Silence.

She didn't hear anything, but instead felt a pair of warm lips enclose over hers.

A shock of energy rushed through May's veins. Was this really happening?

She felt him breathing into her mouth; sharing his air with her. May felt something pressing her chest as her lungs became engulfed with air. She felt a thin liquid coming up her throat, but dismissed the thought.

Looking ahead of her again, she saw the green hair of the boy. Yes, this was really happening.

_And all I've tried to hide  
__It's eating me apart_

May was filled with pure bliss as she kissed him back.

The boy flinched and seemed shocked at the brunette's sudden move.

Her arms slid over his shoulders and rested against the back of his neck. As she continued kissing, she allowed her fingers to play with the boy's spiky hair.

_Wait, Drew doesn't have spiky hair... _May thought.

She dropped her arms to her sides on the muddy ground as she felt someone help her sit up. After coughing up some river water, May took in deep breaths as she looked at her new surroundings.

_Trace this life out_

She was sitting at the edge of a riverbank. The river that she had tried to cross rushed by a few meters ahead of her. Out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, May saw someone moving around. Turning to her right, May saw her best friend, Brendan. His face was a bright scarlet and his eyes were examining the ground.

"B-Brendan?" May stuttered, her face turning a light shade of pink. _Did I...?_

The white haired boy looked up at May's face, but avoided eye contact. "Um...Welcome back, May."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirt little secret)_

"Brendan, what happened?" May asked as she adjusted her sitting position, so that she was now resting on her knees and facing her best friend.

He took in a deep breath before starting, "Well from what I know; you were unconscious in the river, so I had Swampert go in there and bring you to shore." May looked behind Brendan and saw Swampert. She gave him a thankful smile. "I checked for a pulse, and when you weren't breathing I..."

"You what?" The brunette tilted her head to the side.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret)_

"IgaveyouCPR." Brendan mumbled quietly, his face growing hotter with each syllable.

May lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Brendan swallowed a lump in his throat before saying slowly, "I. Gave. You. CPR."

_That's what happened in the dream. Except it was Drew, not Brendan. But if that happened, then that means that I must have – _May's eyes grew wide and her cheeks faded into a deep red color.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)_

She didn't want to talk about it. It would be too awkward. And maybe it didn't really happen. Maybe it was just a coincidence that she was dreaming of having CPR at the same time that she was really receiving it. Yeah, that was it. A coincidence.

Twiddling her fingers, May mumbled, "Thanks for saving my life, I guess."

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

"Yeah, your welcome." Brendan nervously looked over at the girl.

Sitting in the awkward silence, May cleared her throat and said, "I guess I better start heading back,"

_My dirty little secret_

She stood up with Brendan. Without a thought, May gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She immediately froze.

_Dirty little secret_

Both their faces grew a dark shade of crimson. May avoided catching his gaze, and said quickly, "Max says hi!"

May quickly turned on her heel and ran off in the direction towards town, leaving a confused Brendan.

_Dirty little secret  
__Who has to know?_

Behind a few bushes about ten meters away from May and Brendan's "meeting" spot, a soft chuckle was heard.

"Ooh, so May has a boyfriend. And making out on the riverbed? That naughty little girl." The person grinned as they looked down at the digital camera in their hands. "Soon the whole world will know of this new 'item'."

_Who has to know?_

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter six. I hope you liked it, even you hard-core Contestshippers. Now do you see why I warned you about this chapter?**

**Some people that got early previews of this chapter, said that because May was dreaming about Drew, that it was a Contestshipping moment. I'm not sure what all you other readers are saying.**

**Sorry that I made Brendan use one of the most over used excuses to kiss somebody. But CPR works well with the story!**

**I hope I got a point across in this chapter: Drew is NOT perverted. So stop thinking that he is and that he will, because he's not going to be perverted! Not even in the major fluffy Contestshipping chapter coming up!**

**Again, if you like Ruby, and you would like her to make an appearance in Cursed Roses, please let me know in a review or PM!**

**Preview for Chapter Seven:**

_"Brendan gave May CPR!"_

_"So? It's not like it's a real kiss."_

_"Well, actually..."_

_"I don't care if he kissed her."_

_"Yes you do! Don't lie to me, mister!"_

_"You're starting to sound like Roselia."_

**Heh. xP**

**I hope I got Brendan in character, and before I leave, I have one more thing to say.**

**I do not own any of the songs that were used in this story! And I never will!**

**(Happy now, Rayquaza? XD)**


	7. A Gem's Idea

Hey! Guess what? I'm going to Mexico next week! I'll be gone from the 7th through the 13th. So don't expect any updates before I get back, because I'll most likely not have any time to work on typing up chapter eight. And, I'm sorry for not updating LATT when I said I would, but I haven't been able to watch the last scene. When I come back, I will try very, very hard to take twenty minutes out of my day to review the last part of the movie!

The name Kinda is pronounced: Kin – Duh. Not "kinda" like "She's kinda hungry." No. It's Kin – Duh. Got it? Good.

Don't expect anything spectacularly good in this chapter. This chapter is just a stupid filler. Which is why it is so short.

A few people (mainly Drew) might be a little OOC in this chapter so...watch out!

I had no idea for a name for this chapter, so I named it "A Gem's Idea" because Ruby (same name as a gemstone) is telling someone of her ideas!

The name of the park...Well, I'm sorry, but I have no creativity, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, then just add an "s" to the end of the Park's name and you'll see what I mean. lol (It will ring a few bells if you've learned African-American history yet.)

The preview in the last chapter is **way **off. I decided not to let Drew know about May and Brendan's "moment" just yet. He has to spend some time with May before some hell is raised. XD

Oh, and this is some random fact, but Ruby is two inches shorter than Drew. Drew is about the height of an average fourteen year old boy. Ruby is also two inches shorter than Brendan. So Brendan is the same height as Drew. (Brendan's a little tall for his age.)

This chapter might be a little perverted because Ruby tells Drew why she thinks he is perverted! XD

**Warning: This chapter shall be rated T+ for language and suggestive themes. (Whatever the heck that means...)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Ruby, HPD, and everything else that isn't in the anime.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Gem's Idea**

**August 4 – 1:28PM – Birch's Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Dawn looked over at May. She was wrapped up in her blanket, staring out the window. A large bump was visible on the back of her head.

May had been like this for the past two days, ever since she came back from her walk. She only got out of bed to use the bathroom and eat a meal. Whenever one of them suggested going outside, May quickly rejected the offer. It was as if she was hiding from something.

But May acted her worse whenever someone was at the front door. That someone was always Brendan. Whenever the doorbell rang, May would hide deeper under her covers.

When asked why she was scared of Brendan, she would deny that she ever was. May hadn't told Misty, Dawn, or Ruby about what happened during her walk. She would definatley _not_ tell Ruby. With her big mouth, she might run off and tell Drew about it. And if Drew found out... Who knows what he would do.

They hadn't seen Drew since their last encounter at the pool. May refused to leave the house, and if someone had to leave, she needed to have someone stay with her at the house. Just in case Brendan showed up.

Misty was concerned for May. Knowing that the brunette was awake, Misty asked, "May did something happen during your walk? Something with Brendan?"

May sat up in her bed and waved her hands in front of her, while she quickly replied in a nervous tone, "No, nothing happened between me and Brendan, why would you think that something happened between us?!"

"Well for one, you're acting really nervous while answering these questions, and two, you hide whenever he comes over." Dawn stated. "Care to explain your actions?"

May looked around the room. Only Misty and Dawn were there. Ruby was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes that had become dirty during the lunch hour.

_As long as Ruby's not here, I can talk about it. _May thought to herself, inhaling a large amount of air before she started talking, "What I'm about to tell you, can never be told to Ruby, okay?"

Seeing the reassuring smiles that she was receiving, May started her story.

"Well, I was walking by that river that Skitty fell into a few days ago. I saw a Zigzagoon on the other side, and I tried to cross over. But then a Magikarp hit me, and I fell in the river. I think I hit my head on something, because now there's this bump on the back of my head."

Misty gasped. Dawn covered her mouth with her hands. This was exactly what Dawn had said wouldn't happen.

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the riverbank. Brendan and his Swampert were there. He said that I was unconscious in the river, and Swampert pulled me to shore. Then he said that he..." May trailed off.

"What did he do, May?" Misty urged her to continue.

May gulped and whispered, "He gave me CPR."

Dawn's jaw dropped. Misty's eyes widened.

"And then when I was leaving, I gave him a kiss...On the cheek! And it was only because I was thankful that he saved my life." She quickly added.

"So you're avoiding him because he saved your life?" Dawn tilted her head to the side.

May sighed, "No, it's because I don't know if I gave him the kiss or not."

"But May," Misty leaned in a bit so that she wouldn't raise her voice, "You said that when you were leaving, you gave him the kiss. How could you not have given it to him?"

"No it's not _that_ kiss that I'm worried about."

"Wait," Dawn held up her hands before Misty could question, "Are you saying that there was more than one?"

_Should I tell them? _May asked herself. As she was juggling between the advantages and disadvantages of telling her two friends about the dream, Ruby walked in.

"It's time to strip." Ruby stated as she walked over to her bed.

"_What?!_" May and Misty screeched at the same time.

Ruby gave them weird looks and said, "It's time to strip. You know. The beds?"

She pulled the covers off of her own bed as the older girls let out sighs.

"We didn't know what you were talking about at first." Misty laughed.

The twelve year old placed all the blankets and covers in a pile as she said, "Well, I was talking about the beds. We need to wash them every other week. You know how Brendan is when it comes to cleanliness."

Dawn and Misty giggled, while May got an uncomfortable look on her face.

Noticing May's change in expression, Ruby asked, "What's wrong May?"

"Nothing." May quietly mumbled.

_I better talk to Brendan about this. _Ruby thought to herself as she faced Misty, "I'm going out. You can work the washing machine, right?"

Misty nodded her head, and Ruby left the guest house.

She quickly crossed the street and jabbed Brendan's doorbell multiple times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

As the door opened, Ruby quickly pushed herself in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Brendan gave his cousin an odd look.

"I need to talk to you," She started with a concerned face, "About May."

Brendan saw how concerned Ruby was. She never was like this unless something bad was happening.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"It seems like that but... I beg to differ." She muttered as she entered the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"She's been acting strange ever since she came back from her walk. She won't leave the house, she won't leave her bed. And she hides whenever you ring the doorbell."

Brendan's red eyes grew.

"I think something happened two days ago before she came home. Something that had to do with you. Want to tell me what happened?"

The white haired boy blushed and took a seat on the couch across from the armchair. "Well, I sorta gave her...CPR."

"You 'sorta' gave her CPR?" Ruby asked using air-quotes.

"Okay, I gave her CPR. She was unconscious, and I had to do something. I couldn't just let her die right in front of me!"

_Why would she be hiding from him after he saved her life? _Ruby thought. "Brendan, did anything else happen?"

"You mean besides the fact that she almost had her tongue down my throat?"

"She _what?!_" Ruby stood out of her seat in shock.

"When I was giving her CPR, she started to kiss me, and play with my hair. If I didn't pull back, she would have advanced to tongue wrestling." Brendan said, blushing madly and nervously looking around the room.

Ruby's shocked expression didn't leave her face as she walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Her cousin asked as she opened the front door.

"I'm going to see someone."

"Well, can you do something for me?" Brendan asked, his cheeks starting to glow red.

Ruby turned around in the door frame and asked, "Yeah, what?"

"Could you...ask May if we're going out now?" His face was crimson now.

Ruby sighed, "Brendan, I know how much you like her, but nows not the best time to ask her something like that. She almost lost her life two days ago! But...I'll ask her when she's better."

She didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door behind her and started walking towards the middle of town.

* * *

**1:56PM – Littleroot Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The manager of Littleroot Spas and Resort grabbed Ruby's hand and stopped her from tapping the small desk bell.

"May I help you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and kind, but miserably failing.

Pulling her hand away, Ruby said, "Yes. I need to know if anyone named Drew is in the building right now."

"Let me check our sign-out sheet..." He mumbled flipping papers behind the front desk.

Ruby waited for a few seconds, before tapping her fingernails on the bamboo desk.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

She could've sworn she saw a vein pop in the manager's forehead.

She only stopped when he cleared his throat, "It appears that Drew is not here at the moment. If you would like –"

"Thanks, bye!" Ruby interrupted him, turned on her heel and dashed out of the hotel.

As she walked down the sidewalk she thought to herself, _I will not tell Drew about May and Brendan. I'll just help him out, without letting him know._

Coming near the Southern part of the town, she entered a field named Rosa Park. Ruby opened up a pokeball and let her Vulpix out.

The Vulpix yawned as she stretched out her legs and paws. Turning her head to each side, she was amazed by the landscape.

The grass was a lush earthy green, with tall oak and elm trees rising out of it in different areas of the park. Small wooden benches that were big enough to hold three people were spread throughout the area. One bench was seated atop a hill that overlooked the large town. Rose bushes surrounded the bench, acting as a fence.

"Kinda, can you help me find Drew?" Ruby bent down so that she was eye level with the fire type, "I have a feeling that he's somewhere in here."

The Vulpix, Kinda, tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh that's right. You haven't met Drew yet, have you?" Ruby sighed but then brightened up, "Just look for a boy a little taller than me with green hair."

"Vulp? Pixie vul? _(Green hair? You mean like grass?)_" Kinda questioned her trainer.

Ruby giggled, "Yup. Just like grass."

"Pix vul lu..Vulpix pul! _(That's gonna be hard...But I'll try my best!)_" The Vulpix held her head up heroically as Ruby giggled at her pokemon's statement.

"Good job Kinda. I'm sure we'll find Drew in no time. This park doesn't look that big!"

* * *

**2:43PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"This park is so big..." Ruby whined, her Vulpix panting beside her as they trudged towards a new area of the park.

They had been searching for the older boy for over half an hour. Kinda had suggested that maybe Drew had left the park, or had never been there at all. But Ruby refused to go elsewhere. She said that she had a "feeling" that Drew was there in the park.

A male's voice was heard shouting a command, "Good job Flygon. Return!"

Ruby and Kinda turned to their left and saw a boy returning his Flygon to its pokeball a few meters away. Recognizing the boy, Ruby ran up to him waving her hands in the air yelling, "Hey, Pervert Boy!"

The boy flinched at the sound of Ruby's voice. He raised an eyebrow as the girl stopped in front of him and started panting; her hands on her knees.

"Pervert Boy? Is that my new name?" He asked as Ruby stood up strait.

She quickly put on an innocent face, "What you don't like it? Well, I guess we all have our likes and dislikes, don't we Grass Head?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "What do you want?" He then noticed that Ruby was alone. "And where's May?"

"Aw, that's so cute! You care about her!" Ruby cooed, and then her face became serious, "That's what I'm here to talk about."

"What, you've lost May? How could you lose a girl who screams for fun?" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

_God, I have no idea how May could think that thing is sexy. It is annoying with a capitol A. _Ruby complained in her mind but continued on with her explanation, "May hasn't left the house in two days. Something is wrong with her, but she won't tell me at all. That's where you come in."

"Are you planning something?" Drew asked, lowering his eyebrows into a thoughtful frown.

"Duh! Why else would I waste my afternoon talking to you?!" Ruby snapped rolling her eyes and then going back to her serious face, "I need you to get May out of the house somehow."

Drew answered, "I'll stop by the house later if –"

"No!" Ruby shouted, "You can't come to the house because May won't get out of her bed! You need to get her out of the house, without talking to her!"

"Are you telling me to write a letter to her?"

Ruby groaned, "I don't know! Just take her someplace nice tomorrow!" She paused and then grinned, "I'll show you this really nice place that I know for sure, she will love. Follow me!"

_Is this girl bipolar or something_? Drew asked his thoughts as he followed Ruby through the park."Why do you think I'll take May somewhere?"

"I'm _making_ you take her somewhere, because I need to help you with your problem!" Ruby replied in a happy tone, as she picked up her Vulpix who was panting heavily.

Drew smirked and placed his hands in his pockets, "I'm not the only one with a problem here."

Ruby stopped walking and jabbed a finger at Drew's chest, "Tell me something Drew, do you or do you not love May?"

"What kind of quest–" He started.

"You know what? Don't even answer that question. I know you'll just deny it anyway." The twelve year old rolled her eyes and started walking again with Kinda in her arms and Drew by her side. "But I know how you really feel about her. I can see it in your eyes."

Drew raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, "What are you? A fortune teller?"

"At least it's better than being a perverted, grass haired, lovesick, fourteen year old boy." Ruby muttered under her breath, trying to make it seem like she didn't want Drew to hear, when in reality she really did. Kinda giggled.

"Why do you think I'm perverted? What have I ever done to make it seem that way?" Drew asked while rolling his eyes.

Ruby giggled, "Where do I start? Well, you told May that you had seen bodies that are better than hers. Meaning that you have not only have checked out other women before, but you examined May's body well enough to be able to tell that her body is not the best in the world. Am I right, or am I right?"

Drew stayed silent thinking over what Ruby had just said. She then laughed and said, "It's a rhetorical question. I already know what you're answer's going to be anyway."

"And what do you think it is?"

"You were going to say that I," She pointed to herself, "was correct. You _have _checked out women before, and you _were _overwhelmed at the sight of May in a bikini. At the sight of only five percent of May's body being covered, you wanted to hold her and make out on the spot."

"If May has told you anything about me," Drew followed Ruby up a hill, "Then you should know that I am not perverted. I would never want to do anything like that to May."

Ruby scoffed, "Yes you would."

"I just said –"

"No, you wanted to kiss her! Don't lie to me mister!" Ruby interrupted him, with irritation noticeable in her voice.

Drew sweat dropped as he mumbled, "You're starting to sound like Roselia."

"Well, maybe I _am_ your Roselia!" She snapped, but then changed her mood to excited as they arrived at the top of the hill, "Here it is! Isn't it pretty? May will _love_ it if you take her here tomorrow!"

They were standing on top of the hill that overlooked Littleroot Town. All of the buildings in the town were visible, and the sky above looked even larger from where they were standing. Kinda jumped out of Ruby's arms as Ruby sat down on the bench.

"And look!" Ruby lowered her nose to sniff the roses in the rose bush behind the bench, "Roses! This will be so romantic!"

"Roman–" Drew started, his eyes widening.

"And what will be even better, is if you bring her here at night time. Then the stars will be out! And love always starts under the stars!" Ruby squealed. "This will be so close to matching that scene in that movie I saw!"

"And that movie would be...?"

"Oh, it was a romance story about a Mightyena and a Flareon. The Mightyena took the Flareon on a date one night, and they were walking down a moonlit pathway. Then they sat on a hill and watched the Chinchou and Lanturn dance underneath the lake's surface at the bottom of the hill. Then later, they went stargazing together! It was so cute!" Ruby squealed, her eyes twinkling.

Drew crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that I even want to get May out of the house?"

Ruby groaned, "Must I say it again? You love her. You want her to be happy. So you will do as I say, so that May is happy and not scared of getting out of her bed anymore. And besides," A sly grin slowly appeared onto her face, "I can help you with what to say."

"And why would I want your help?"

"Because you could say," Ruby cleared her throat and lowered her voice to match that of a man's, "'May are you in love with me? Because my passion for you burns with the white hot intensity of one thousand suns. Oh, damn it to hell, let's make out now'!"

Kinda started giggling and rolling around in the grass as Ruby laughed at her Drew impersonation.

Drew on the other hand, was starting to _really_ not like this girl. Glaring daggers at the red-head, he growled, "What is your problem?"

Ruby calmed down her laughs and sighed again, "Sounds like I have to tell you yet _again_. You just can't stop questioning your problem, can you?"

She stood up and walked over to the older boy. She looked up at his face, making sure that he was acknowledging her presence and continued talking without waiting for his answer, "You are in love with my cousin's best friend. I'm not going to tell you who _I_ think May should be with, but seriously. If you want to tell her how you feel before someone else does, you should do it soon. And fast." Ruby walked over to her Vulpix, picked her up and started down the hill with her back to Drew.

"Unless you want to die at an old age, all alone with nothing but memories and wonders of what could have been, you should get a move on. I'll be waiting for your invitation for May to join you here. I expect it to be delivered to our guest house tonight, so then you can have your little 'date' tomorrow evening. See ya later, Grass Head!" She waved a hand without turning around, missing the murderous look on Drew's face.

As she continued her way out of the park she let out a relieved sigh and mumbled, "Helping Drew sure is hard. But helping Brendan will be even harder..."

* * *

**6:13PM – Birch Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"You're using a fork." Misty stated in disbelief, watching Ruby stab her ramen with a fork as the others used chopsticks.

Ruby swallowed the ramen in her mouth and said, "Yeah, I always use forks. I never learned how to use chopsticks."

"It's true." Dawn joined in, picking up some noodles with her chopsticks, "I tried teaching her, but it's impossible. I worked with her for a day, but she never –"

"Are you done with your ramen Dawn?" May interrupted, staring at Dawn's full bowl of noodles.

Dawn giggled nervously and said, "Uh...no...I'm not even half way done, May. Why don't you finish your noodles?"

"Because I already finished." May pouted.

The youngest stared at the brunette, her jaw dropped. "How could you have finished, when we just sat down two minutes ago?"

"May's a fast eater." Misty stood up and walked over to the pantry. She came back holding a box of crackers, which she gave to May. As she picked up her chopsticks to finish her dinner, she froze.

"Okay," The eldest glanced at the three other girls; her gaze lingering on May, "Who ate my ramen?"

Dawn's smile was hidden behind her hand as May nervously laughed. Ruby turned her line of vision to the window next to her. She had been glancing out of it every few minutes, ever since she arrived home a few hours ago.

"Hey May, does that Masquerain look familiar?" Ruby asked, getting out of her seat and walking towards the back door which was located beside the window.

"Hm?" May watched Ruby walk out the back door and come face-to-face with a Masquerain.

The Masquerain had a note attached to one of it's legs. Carefully untying the string that held it together, Ruby took the paper away from Masquerain. Connected to the letter, was a red rose.

Before she went back into the house, Ruby whispered, "Tell Drew, I said thanks."

Masquerain nodded his head and flew off into the orange-tinted sky.

Walking back into the house and handing the letter and rose to May, Ruby teased, "It's from your boyfriend."

"Drew is not my boyfriend!" May glared at the red-head.

"I never said it was from Drew." Ruby replied in an innocent tone.

Huffing, May opened up the letter and read the contents of the paper.

_Hey May,_

_I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been? I've had nobody to tease for the past two days. Well, whatever. If you want to train your pokemon with me, then be at Rosa Park tomorrow at 7PM. Don't be late._

_With love,_

_Drew_

May blushed as she read the last few words. Dawn and Ruby looked over May's shoulders and read the letter.

"Aw, he said 'with love'!" Dawn cooed.

_Wow. Good job on the invitation Drew. But you'll need my help to make the date fun. _Ruby thought as a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

* * *

**8:34PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Interesting," A person exclaimed softly as they examined the pictures of a boy with light green hair and a girl with scarlet hair. "Drew is dating a girl like her? She looked like she was two years younger than him. Oh well, as long as everybody is up to date on this new relationship, everything should be good."

* * *

**So how did you like this stupid filler chapter?**

**The line that Ruby said while imitating Drew, is credited to Bittersweet-Romanticide. She made up the line in a review for my friend Lil-Priestess's story. So, don't give me the credit!**

**Heh, sorry about making Ruby talk about that movie she saw. It sounds familiar doesn't it? lol. XD**

**I hope this chapter gave you guys more info on Ruby. Like, how she has a habit of tapping her fingers and interrupting people. Ruby can be serious at times, she doesn't always tease. And Ruby doesn't know how to use chopsticks. I also hope that you all noticed that Ruby said she would try to help Brendan, as well as Drew. She is not pro Contest, nor pro Hoenn. But for some weird reason, Ruby is helping both boys.**

**It's confusing, I know. xP**

**Oh and Ruby is NOT dating Drew. I hope you all know that.**

**The next chapter is the major Contestshipping chapter!**

**Preview for chapter eight:**

_"Dawn, can I borrow some of your hair stuff?" May yelled while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror._

_"Sounds like somebody's treating it like a date!" Came a squeal from outside the bathroom door._

_May huffed and shouted, "Be quiet, Ruby!"_

**Heehee! x3**

**I still need people to tell me if they want Ruby in Cursed Roses, so...you know what to do. xP**


	8. One Snowy Summer's Night

Nine thousand, seven hundred and seventy-one words(9,771). Twenty-one pages long. Font size: 10.5 Times New Roman.

Yes, that **is **how long this chapter is. And my Author's Note at the end will make it even longer! So much stuff happens in this chapter. God, I worked on this for almost three weeks. Ever since I came back home from Mexico. Which was like...forever ago.

And there are so many scene changes in this chapter. Especially in the middle. Ugh, I really hope that FanFiction didn't remove anything from this, because I really don't want to read it over again.

But, I have finally finished it! Yay! So, here's the new chapter!

I tried to keep the unit of measure in this chapter in the Metric System. But, I failed. So there's some US Customary units of measure in this chapter as well! (Inches, feet, yards, etc.)

I'm going to change everybody's heights now. So, here is a list of the main people's heights. (It's in feet and inches, because I'm not very familiar with the Metric System. xP)

Dawn: 5 ft. 1 in.  
May: 5 ft. 4 in.  
Ruby: 5 ft. 5 in.  
Misty: 5 ft. 8 in.  
Drew: 5 ft. 9 in.  
Brendan: 5 ft. 9 in.

Yeah, Drew, Brendan, and Misty are pretty tall... But Misty and Drew are the oldest, and tall height runs in the Birch family. Which is why Ruby is one inch taller than May. Even though she is a year younger, she is still a Birch! Ruby Birch. Ha, May is a little short fry compared to Drew and Brendan. xD And, Dawn being the youngest, I also made her the shortest!

Oh, and I have a picture of Ruby in my profile (yes, she is wearing what she wears in this story). And, Drew is in character in most of this chapter. But near the end, he get's kinda OOC.

Forgot to mention a while ago that Brendan is wearing what he wears in the Emerald games.

I just noticed that Brendan is actually really tall for his age. None of my boy classmates are that tall... Oh well! Tallness runs in the Birch blood! x3

PS. You'll get this chapter's title the farther you read. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: One Snowy Summer's Night**

**August 5 – 6:37PM – Birch's Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"So May, have you thought about what you are going to wear?" Dawn asked from her spot on the couch.

Misty turned away from the television and said, "She doesn't need to worry about what she's going to wear. They're just going to be training their pokemon together."

"But remember how late he asked for her to meet him? Seven PM. I think Drew has something else planned." _He better because I didn't spend my afternoon giving him a tour of the park for nothing. _Ruby thought as she smirked and glanced at May who was sitting in an armchair adjacent to the couch.

May frowned, "Who said I was even going to meet him?"

"I did. Now, you should start getting ready. You don't want to be late for your date – I mean, training session." The twelve year old stated, purposely slipping in the word that May didn't want to hear.

But, May being May, didn't notice the slip up and sighed, "You're right. Drew will kill me if I'm late."

"So, I guess you're going to train with him?" Dawn asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess. My pokemon need to get our of their pokeballs anyway." May shrugged and left the living room.

Misty then smiled brightly and stood up from the couch.

"What are you so happy about?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"May's leaving the house!" Misty exclaimed, following the route that May had taken to the bedroom with the others behind her. "Drew has taken her mind off of worrying about her and Brendan's –" She gasped, and quickly closed her mouth.

Ruby, acting as if she didn't know about May and Brendan's episode at the river, said in her most innocent voice, "May and Brendan's what?"

Dawn waved her arms wildly in the air as they entered the bedroom and said, "Nothing, nothing! Oh, May, look at what I found!" Dawn quickly changed the subject as she grabbed a tube of lip gloss off of her shelf and held it in front of the brunette.

Ruby rolled her eyes but decided to drop the subject. She wanted to see how long it would be before the two cracked the secret that Brendan had already told her the day before.

"Ooh, it's so shiny!" May gushed, grabbing the lip gloss and admiring it.

"It's Custap berry flavored. Except, there's no bitterness. It only has the strong sweet flavor of the berry. And what's even cooler, is that the lip gloss acts just like the flesh of the berry! It's soft, and creamy. Plus, it's long lasting and non-smear. It won't rub off, no matter what you wipe it with! Try it on May!" Dawn advised, acting like a solicitor.

May obeyed the eleven year olds command and twisted the cap off of the tube. A strong sweet scent burst into the air surrounding the small capsule.

Ruby walked up to May, inhaling the scent of the berry flavored lip gloss. "Wow, that's strong! I'm sure Drew will be able to smell it if you stand close enough." Ruby winked.

"Why does Drew need to smell the lip gloss?" May asked, tilting her head to the side.

"So he'll be tempted to kiss you." Ruby stated as if she was discussing the weather.

May's eyes widened in shock as she threw the lip gloss and screamed, "I'm not putting that on!"

Dawn's fast reflexes were put into action as she caught the lip gloss in midair and pouted, "But May, you'll look so pretty! Can't you at least try it? I'm sure you'll change your mind after you put it on."

"I'm not going to wear that lip gloss, and you won't make me!" May argued, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

Misty and Ruby watched from the other side of the room as the blue haired girl cornered May and attacked her.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until I get this lip gloss on you!"

"No!"

"Come on May! You'll change your mind once you try it on!"

"You'll never get me to wear that!"

"Yes I will!"

"No, I don't want Drew to kiss me!"

"Yes you do May. Stop lying!" Ruby shouted from the sidelines.

"I'm not lying!"

Misty rolled her eyes and said, "Just put on the damn lip gloss."

"Never!"

The squeals in the corner continued until Dawn stepped away, a large smile plastered to her face. "Now, go look in the mirror, May!"

The said brunette grumbled incomprehensible words under her breath as she stomped over to the mirror. Looking up at her face, she gasped, "Oh my gosh..."

Dawn's face dropped but quickly lit up as May squealed, "I love it!"

She turned around and smiled. Her pearly white teeth were framed with the light red color of her painted lips.

"You look beautiful May, but if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late." Misty warned the brunette, and handed the yellow fanny pack to her.

"Misty, I have plenty of time. It's only–" May turned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "– six fifty! I have plenty of time left before I have to leave."

Ruby giggled and said, "May, that clock is five minutes behind."

May gasped and frantically attached the fanny pack to her waist, "What?! Oh no, I'm gonna be late!"

"You won't if you run for it." Dawn suggested.

"Come on, you don't want to keep Drew waiting, do you?" Ruby asked, while pushing May towards the front door.

May whined, "Can't I have some dinner first?"

"No. You don't want to have a full stomach when those Butterfrees start fluttering around, do you?" Ruby shoved May out of the house.

"What Butterfrees?" May asked, turning around and looking at the twelve year old.

"Drew's going to be wondering where you are in about two minutes, May. Get a move on!" Misty said, ushering May to the sidewalk.

May's thoughts came into realization of the time and she gasped, "Drew's gonna kill me if I'm late! I'll see you guys when I get home! Oh and Ruby, please don't come and do anything to us."

Ruby smiled warmly and said, "You won't see me anywhere tonight. Now go and train your pokemon with Drew, and be back by ten!" She added, in a motherly voice.

The brunette smiled and quickly waved her hand, dashing down the road in the direction towards Rosa Park.

When May was out of view, Ruby turned to Misty and Dawn. "Okay, I'll need you two to go down to Rosa Park. I'll meet you down there in about half an hour. And wear these." She handed two sunglasses to the girls.

"Ruby," Misty crossed her arms, "You said you wouldn't ruin May's night."

"Correction," Ruby chimed as she pushed the glasses into their palms, "I said that she wouldn't see me. So we'll be there incognito."

Dawn looked annoyed at Ruby, "Why are we going down there? Can't we just give those two some privacy?"

"If we give them privacy, May might get hurt when Drew goes HPD on her." Ruby stated, with a concerned look on her face.

"Who said that Drew would turn into a perverted freak?" Misty asked.

"Well, if he _does _turn into a perverted freak running on hormones, I don't want May to get hurt. So, we will just make them do something romantic, that doesn't go passed kisses. May is going to be sleeping here tonight. And those two will need a lot of help to make this night at least the smallest bit romantic. And I'm thinking–" Ruby paused for dramatic effect, "–snow."

"It's the middle of summer. How in the world, are we going to get snow?" Misty asked in disbelief.

Glancing across the street at her cousin's house, Ruby stated, "With a little help from some pokemon."

**

* * *

**

**7:00PM – Birch Residence, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Tell me again why you want Popo." Brendan said, squinting his eyes at his younger cousin.

"I just think that we need to catch up with each other. It's been two years since I've actually had a decent conversation with her. So can she stay with me for tonight? I'll return her tomorrow morning." Ruby offered.

Brendan's arms fell to his side as he sighed, "Fine. Just don't hurt her."

"Why would I do anything to hurt your Castform?" Ruby asked, acting appalled. "Personally, I like her the best out of all of your pokemon."

"I'm sure that will make her really happy." Brendan muttered sarcastically as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby hugged her cousin and squealed, "Thanks Brendan! You're the best cousin ever!"

"I'm your only cousin." Brendan chuckled as Ruby pulled away from him.

"Which is why you're the best!" Ruby grinned. She quickly glanced down at the pokeball in her hands and then back up at her cousin's eyes, which shared the same crimson coloring as her own.

"Brendan, I'm going to give you some advice. Although, I don't think it will make much sense, but... Hopefully you'll get what I mean." She said softly, biting her lip and looking back down to the pokeball that her fingers were tracing.

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Go on,"

Taking in a deep breath, Ruby started, "You are a small white car on a paved road. You aren't far from the ending destination. The ending destination is May's heart. There are no cars ahead of you, so you are going at a slow pace."

She glanced back at his face, seeing that he was taking what she was saying into consideration.

"But, there is another car on the same road as you. A fancy green sports car with a Global Positioning System. He is currently behind you, but is coming up fast. If you're not careful, he might pass you without your knowing. And once he's ahead of you, he's not turning back. For he is also trying to get to the destination. But only one car can park its place at the destination. And if he gets there first, there will be no extra room for you. You have to pick up the pace. Hit the gas pedal and beat that sports car if you want to be May's lover."

Grabbing her cousin's shoulders, Ruby smiled warmly at his face. "You don't need a GPS to guide you to the destination. I know that you are smart Brendan. I know that I don't need to force you to tell May the truth. I know that you can tell her by yourself. You are brave, Brendan. Show me that you still are bold, and go sweep her off her feet. But don't get out of character, like giving her flowers and openly flirting with her. It might freak her out a bit." She finished with a wink.

Quickly getting her I've-got-a-plan-don't-bother-me look on, Ruby walked out of the doorway and down the street, not waiting to hear what Brendan had to say after her little speech of "love advice".

_Hopefully he understood what I was getting at. He should of, I mean, he's definatley smart enough. Now back to the thought of helping Drew... _Ruby thought to herself, smiling at the pokeball in her right hand as she continued her walk down to Rosa Park. _This plan will work out perfectly._

**

* * *

**

**7:06PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May ran as fast as she could. She could see the entrance of the park, only a few meters ahead of her.

_Yes! I'm not going to be late! _May smiled to herself, and slowed down as she approached the park.

Stepping on to the grassy field, May didn't notice the boy leaning against a tree to the left of the entrance.

"Were you trying to be fashionably late? Or do you not have the skill to keep track of time?" He smirked as he pushed himself off of the tree and walked towards the brunette.

May turned around and frowned. This was not how she had thought the training would start out... Actually, she knew it would start with an insult. It was _Drew _after all.

"Why do you always have to greet me with an insult?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as he approached her.

"Because it's fun." Drew shrugged. Seeing May about to retort, he quickly said, "So you finally decided to visit the outside world."

"Huh? What do you mean?" May tilted her head a bit to the side.

Drew placed his hands in his pants pockets as he replied, "Your little red head friend told me about your current problem."

"Misty?" The brunette's eyes widened. _Did she tell him about Brendan?_

"No, the one who has more brain cells than her mind can handle."

"Hey, that's Ruby you're talking about!" May shouted, angered at Drew's insult pointed towards Ruby.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out." He smirked as he handed her a rose.

May blushed as she cautiously grabbed the red rose out of his hands. It had been so long since he'd given one to Beautifly.

"I'm sure Beautifly will like this. You haven't given any to her for a while." May said softly as she stuffed the delicate flower into her fanny pack.

Drew flicked his hair. "Who wouldn't enjoy getting a rose from me?"

May frowned and put her hands on her hips, "You're so big-headed!"

Drew opened his mouth to reply, when a loud scream pierced the air.

"Hey, you can insult me all you want, but don't you ever insult my pokemon!"

"Whoa! Calm down, little girl!"

May and Drew turned to look at where the noise was coming from. A few meters away from them, stood a girl and a boy. They looked to be not much older than ten years.

The girl's golden curls framed her chubby face as behind her black framed glasses, her chocolate brown eyes burned a hole in the boy's face. She wore a knee length lavender skirt, and a black spaghetti-strapped top. A small Swablu fluttered behind her as she was held back from hurting the boy by his hand.

The boy smirked at her little strength. His gray-blue eyes laughed in amusement as he ran his free hand through his spiky magenta hair. His long green shirt came down to his mid-thigh, covering up half of his baggy pants. A healthy looking Lombre stood next to him.

"Wow. That sounds... Strangely familiar." May muttered, glancing at Drew and remembering the time when they had first met. May still hadn't forgotten that day. Not that she _wanted _to forget it. That day was big for her. It was the day when she first met the rival that would lead her through her coordinating career.

Raising an eyebrow at the kids Drew grunted, "Yeah. Strange."

May's thoughts drifted from the scene in front of her, and back to the rose that Drew had just given to Beautifly. Turning to face the teenage boy, she asked, "Hey Drew, why do you always give roses to Beautifly? Are you in love with her or something?"

"I'm not in love with your pokemon. Besides, that rose might have been for..." He silently chose another one of May's pokemon, "Skitty. Who, by the way, could use a bit more training."

"Skitty is perfectly fine!" May huffed. "And if I remember correctly, Skitty beat Timmy's Dusclops, and your Roselia didn't!"

"I can't stand you! Why did I even bother to come here in the first place?!" Came a wavering shout from where the younger kids were standing. May and Drew watched as the young girl ran away from the boy, wiping her eyes as her Swablu quickly flew after her.

May softly gasped and ran after the young girl as she said, "I'll be right back Drew!"

The small girl slumped down against the bark of a giant oak tree not to far from where she started running. She sobbed, not noticing May approach her.

May watched as the young girl cried her heart out into her Swablu's cottony feathers.

"Um, hello?" May timidly asked, trying to get the crying girl's attention.

And with her little effort, she did. The younger girl looked up at May; tears lined the bottom of her glasses. She quickly pulled her glasses off and wiped them with the hem of her shirt. May sat down next to the girl as she placed the glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"Hi..." The girl sniffled.

"What's your name?" May asked warmly.

The girl looked up at May's face. Seeing that her kindness wasn't fake, she quietly muttered, "Chelsea,"

"Well Chelsea, I'm May." May replied, sticking a hand out for a proper handshake.

Chelsea cautiously shook May's hand, but quickly hugged her knees up to her chest and stared down at the grassy ground.

Seeing Chelsea's eyes watering up, May asked, "Why are you sad?"

"Because of Kyle."

"Who's Kyle?" May asked, trying to keep the conversation from stopping. And trying to keep the girl from crying.

"He's my friend... I guess." She added, still staring down at the green grass.

May pondered over Chelsea's words. "So, how did he make you cry?"

Chelsea took in a deep raggedy breath and said, "I don't know. He's just so confusing sometimes."

"How so?"

"Well most of the time, he's a big jerk." Chelsea then looked up at the orange sky. "But sometimes he can be really sweet."

_That sounds familiar. _May thought to herself. "Go on,"

"But even when he's sweet, he can turn back into a jerk in five seconds. It's crazy. I can't even have a conversation with him without having an argument somewhere in between." Chelsea sighed.

"You know, I have a friend who's like that too." May said, looking at Chelsea's face.

Chelsea glanced back at May, "You do?"

The brunette nodded her head, "Yeah, I do. And yes, it does hurt when he says mean things to you, but when he criticizes your work, he's actually giving you advice."

"Huh?" The young girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everybody does things in their own special way. Kyle is probably just too arrogant to actually tell you that he's giving you advice. So, he gives you advice by doing one of the things that he does best. Be a jerk."

"So you're saying that he's being mean to me, because he's too scared to be nice?" Chelsea asked.

May smiled uncertainly and said, "Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Chelsea looked to her right, where her Swablu sat. The two shared a short staring contest before Chelsea stood up and Swablu flew up to her shoulder.

"Thanks for cheering me up, May!" Chelsea smiled sweetly. "I'm going to go talk to Kyle now."

"Your welcome Chelsea," May smiled back and stood up. She watched Chelsea walk over to Kyle as she moved back to Drew.

Chelsea grabbed Kyle's hand and said, "Let's go get some ice cream. And don't be afraid to be nice around me." She added with a smile.

"I'm not afraid to be nice around you." Kyle sneered, running a hand through his magenta hair, trying to cover up a faint blush. "And we should ask our moms first, shouldn't we?"

"I knew that!" Chelsea smiled sheepishly.

Kyle narrowed his gray eyes. "Right."

Chelsea's eye twitched, "Ten... Nine... Eight..."

"Are you trying to see if you can actually count? I bet you'll give up before you even get to five." Kyle snickered.

"No, I'm giving you ten seconds to run." Chelsea stated matter-of-fact. "Three... Two... One!"

The young boy's eyes widened as he shook Chelsea's hand off of his and ran out of the park, the girl not far behind.

May giggled as she watched the two kids. "I think they like each other."

Drew smirked, "Well I must admit, that was impressive. If only your battle skills were as good as your advice."

"Excuse me?!" May shrieked, frowning at the green haired teenager. "My battle skills are amazing! Who beat you at the Kanto Grand Festival? That's right, _me_."

"Wow May, I never knew you could be _so_ big-headed." Drew sneered sarcastically.

May fumed. Why did he have to be so God damn annoying? "If you don't believe me, then I'll show you in a pokemon battle!"

**

* * *

**

**7:32PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Ruby, what took you so long?" Misty hissed from her spot behind a bush that was big enough for all three of them to hide behind.

"I just had to get something. What's happened so far?" Ruby asked, glancing over at May and Drew who were standing a good distance away for them to not notice the bush, but close enough for the three girls to hear what they were saying.

"Well, when we arrived, we saw them watching two little kids who were acting a lot like them." Dawn stated. "And they still are watching them."

"I can't stand you! Why did I even bother to come here in the first place?!" A strong shout was heard coming from near where Drew and May were standing.

The three girls watched as May ran after a small girl who looked to be crying.

Ruby glanced at Drew. He was just standing there, watching May talk to the blond girl.

"Well, while May sorts out that girl's problem, I'll tell you guys why I got here a little late!" Ruby exclaimed. "I had to get my top secret weapon."

Misty raised an eyebrow, "Top secret weapon?"

Ruby grinned slyly as she pulled a pokeball out of her pocket.

Dawn cautiously glanced at the sphere in her friend's hands. "W-what is that?"

Hearing the fear in Dawn's voice, Ruby giggled. "Calm down. It's just Brendan's Castform."

"_Brendan's _Castform?" Misty asked, trying to keep her voice down just in case May or Drew heard them. "Don't you think it will tell him what you are planning on making it do?"

"This little girl and me go way back." Ruby said, patting the pokeball. "I trust her with many secrets. And so far, Brendan hasn't heard one."

"So why are you going to use Brendan's Castform to make it snow?" Dawn asked.

Ruby dropped her jaw in fake shock, "Dawn, don't you remember? You were there when it happened!"

"When what happened?" Dawn asked, in total confusion.

"When we were in Snowpoint City, and Lucas showed up to see me battle Candice." Ruby reminded her friend. "And then when we were walking around town, it started _snowing_ and I got _cold_."

Dawn snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I told you to bring a sweater, too."

"Says the girl who only wore that dress and a thin scarf." Ruby pointed out.

"Hey! I wore boots too!" Dawn shot back.

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Anyway, I got cold so I hugged Lucas. When he asked me what I was doing, I told him that I was making him share his body heat with me."

"I really wish I had my camera then." Dawn sighed.

"You can take a picture the next time we see him. I always give him hugs! That's how much I love him." Ruby said, closing her eyes and smiling proudly at herself.

Dawn smiled slyly and whispered, "Ooh, Ruby's in _love_."

Ruby frowned at her blue haired friend, but sent back her smile. "At least I admit I'm in love, unlike _some_ people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That you're in love with Paul, but deny it even though it's _true_." Ruby shrugged.

A shocked expression flashed on to Dawn's face as she raised her voice and hissed, "I'm not in love with him!"

Ruby grinned, "There you go. Denying it like always."

"You guys, be quiet!" Misty scolded, "May or Drew might hear us!"

"If you don't believe me, then I'll show you in a pokemon battle!" May's voice rang through the trio's ears.

Ruby groaned, "Great, I bet Drew's going to agree to the challenge, then he'll win, and May will be sad. And then nothing good will happen! I guess it's time to put this plan into action!" She finished with a large grin.

"Wait," Dawn looked over at Ruby. "If we're going to be hiding behind this bush, then why do we need to wear these sunglasses?"

Ruby giggled and said, "We don't. I just think these look cool."

Misty and Dawn groaned as they took of their sunglasses.

**

* * *

**

**7:47PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May frowned as Drew started chuckling. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!"

"You actually believe that you can beat me in a pokemon battle?" Drew asked, smirking at her blown up face.

"Yes!" May exclaimed, sticking her nose up in the air.

The green haired boy shrugged and with a flick of his hair he said, "Okay, but I'm not going easy on you. If you lose – which you will," He added, earning a scowl from the brunette, "– you better not cry."

"I won't cry! I don't cry over losses." May said as she increased the distance between herself and Drew.

"Sounds like you forgot something that also happened at the Kanto Grand Festival." Drew mumbled, remembering when May lost to Solidad.

Also remembering what happened after her loss at the last Grand Festival, May snapped, "Let's just battle already! Skitty, let's go!"

She quickly swiped a pokeball off of her fanny pack and threw it up into the air. Red light poured out on to the field as the capsule opened. The light took shape and soon appeared as May's Skitty.

"Nyah!" Skitty cried as she stood in a fighting stance, ready to hit whatever attack her trainer's rival decided to throw at her.

"I'm surprised you'd even think of using your Skitty after it ran off like that back at the river." Drew smirked as he too tossed a pokeball into the air. "Absol, come on out!"

Red light escaped from the pokeball as it split apart. As it touched the ground, the red light formed into the body of a medium sized pokemon. It had four large paws, each equipped with three claws. Its tail was in the shape of a scythe, and a large dark blue blade protruded out of the side of the pokemon's head. The blinding white coat of the pokemon sparkled in what was left of the late evening sun.

"Absol!" It cried, standing proudly across the field from Skitty.

_Drew's Absol looks a lot stronger than the last time I saw it, _May fearfully thought to herself as she looked at the dark-type pokemon's gleaming fur.

"Although you are the most unladylike person I know, I'll let you go first anyways." Drew flicked his hair, waiting for May to call out an attack.

May glared at the green haired boy but looked down at Skitty, "Okay Skitty, let's start this off with Double Slap!"

Skitty picked up her feet and ran down the grassy field towards Absol, who stood still, listening for Drew's command.

"Absol, Iron Tail!" Drew said, when Skitty was only two meters away from Absol.

The dark-type pokemon's tail started glowing as bright as its fur. As Skitty approached, Absol swiftly ran up to Skitty, and slashed it with his now hardened tail.

"Skitty!" May cried, but let out a sigh of relief as Skitty stood up again, ready for another attack.

"Okay Skitty, this time use Blizzard!" May commanded.

**

* * *

**

**7:55PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town Hoenn**

"How exactly are you going to make it snow, without those two getting suspicious?" Misty asked. "It would take a miracle to make Mother Nature actually allow it to snow in August."

"Well, May let Skitty out." Ruby said, pointing to the battle that was just starting. "Her Skitty knows how to use Blizzard. And Popo does too. So, when Skitty uses Blizzard, I'll let Popo use it too. The battle will stop, because the attack had twice the power. Of course, May will probably think that Skitty has just gotten a lot stronger."

Misty held up her hand, "But just a Blizzard attack won't make it snow. The attack dissolves after some time."

"I've been a Pokemon Trainer for two years, Misty. Do you really think I wouldn't know that?" Ruby asked, but continued reciting her plan. "So, when Skitty's Blizzard stops, I'll have Popo use Powder Snow, to make it seem like it's snowing. Then, May will think that the Blizzard changed the weather, and made it snow in the middle of Summer. And then what happened to me back in Snowpoint, might happen to May. Of course this time, she will be hugging Drew."

"Wow you know what Ruby?" Dawn looked up at her traveling partner and smiled, "That's probably the most well thought out plan you've had since I met you."

"I am good, aren't I?" Ruby smiled as she silently opened Popo's pokeball.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Don't start talking like May's boyfriend over there. There's enough arrogant people in the world already."

Ruby and Dawn giggled softly and watched the red light from the pokeball shape itself into the pokemon.

It had a large head, and small body, with two round arms. Its black eyes were surrounded by white, that faded into a light gray to match with the rest of the body. A tiny smile appeared under its eyes as it recognized the girl who had opened up its pokeball.

"Castform!" The small pokeball cried as it nuzzled itself into Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby smiled warmly at her cousin's small pokemon, and held her in her hands. She held a finger up to her mouth, signaling Castform to be quiet as she whispered, "Hey Popo! I need you to help me with something. But you have to promise not to tell Brendan about it, okay?"

The Castform, Popo, nodded her head, and waited for Ruby to tell her what to do.

"Okay Skitty, this time use Blizzard!"

"There was May! Get ready, Ruby." Dawn warned as she watched the coordinators' battle through the leaves of the bush.

"Popo, I need you to use Blizzard. And make it join in with Skitty's Blizzard." Ruby ordered.

The small gray pokeball levitated up into the air, floating right above the bush that the three girls were hiding behind. It quickly transformed into its ice body.

Popo's body was now a light teal and her head was a bright violet. She resembled a stormy cloud being blown through the wind.

Popo opened her mouth and sent a large blast of snow straight towards the huge snow ball that had just left Skitty's mouth.

**

* * *

**

**8:00PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Absol, dodge it!" Drew called, as he watched the abnormally large Blizzard shoot through the air towards his Absol.

Absol jumped into the air as the Blizzard approached, but was hit by the snow that appeared to be growing larger with every second.

"I guess Skitty's stronger than I thought!" May exclaimed when she saw Absol pulling himself off of the ground as the large Blizzard started to subside.

_Her Skitty couldn't have possibly created a powerful Blizzard like that. _Drew thought in disbelief, but shook the thought away. "Use, Razor Wind!"

**

* * *

**

**8:03PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Yes! May believed the trick!" Ruby cheered quietly to herself.

"Do you really think we should be doing this to them?" Misty asked as she watched Drew's Absol crank its head back and whip out a Razor Wind that swiftly traveled down the field and hit Skitty square in the face.

It appeared that Ruby hadn't heard Misty as she commanded, "Now use Powder Snow on their battle field, Popo. And keep going until I tell you to stop."

The Castform smiled and closed her eyes. Multiple small balls of snow started to appear around her small teal body. They quickly revolved around her as more of the powdery substance started to appear. She raised herself higher into the sky, and hid her small body behind the thin clouds above the battle field.

Popo's eyes shot open as she threw the powdered snow down towards the two coordinators.

**

* * *

**

**8:05PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn **

"Skitty, use –" May started, but stopped when she saw snowflakes falling down from the sky. "– snow?"

Skitty tilted her head in confusion, but brightened up as a snowflake landed on her nose.

"Snow?" Drew asked to no one in particular, as he glanced up at the sky. A small cloud had appeared above them, and he could've sworn that he saw something purple floating up there. _It doesn't just start snowing in the middle of Summer._

"Drew, look it's snowing!" May squealed, as she and Skitty skipped into the middle of the field where the snow was falling heavily.

The boy took out a pokeball and pointed it towards his Absol. As the pokemon dissolved into the red light Drew grunted, "Well I guess this battle is over."

He looked over to the middle of the field, where May and her Skitty were prancing in the snowflakes. _She is so immature, _Drew thought to himself as he calmly walked over to the two.

"Ah! Skitty!" May whined as snow hit her face. Skitty was juggling snowballs with her tail and giggled as the snow melted on May's heated face.

"Skitty, stop it!" May squealed as more snow was flung in her direction.

The snow landed on all parts of May's body. When Skitty finally decided to stop, May's hands were gripping on to her goose-bumpy arms. She stood shivering covered in freezing liquefied snow, and glaring at her pokemon.

"Skitty, return!" May commanded, pulling an empty pokeball out of her fanny pack and retiring her pokemon into the comforts of its pokeball.

"Still can't control your own pokemon's actions?" Drew sneered.

May continued shivering as her pale skin turned a faint shade of blue. _I need body heat, and fast! _May thought to herself and then glanced at the boy approaching her.

_Ugh, why does it have to be him? _May whined but ran up to him anyways. She quickly threw her arms around his body and dug her head into his chest, trying so hard to get some heat from him.

"You just can't keep yourself away from me, can you May?" Drew smirked down at the brunette.

May gasped and looked up at his face, "No! It's just that I'm cold and you're hot!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Drew's smirk grew even larger as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

Realizing how Drew had interpreted what she said, May jumped away from him and franticly moved her hands in front of her as she blushed and squealed, "No not like that! I meant that you're warm, and you could warm me up!"

**

* * *

**

**8:12PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Oh my Mesprit, did you see the look on May's face when he said that?!" Dawn giggled, falling on to her back on the grass behind her.

"Well, we can't let May freeze. Time to warm up the weather!" Ruby looked up into the sky, and saw Popo looking back down at her. Ruby held up her hand, signaling the Castform to stop using Powder Snow.

Popo immediately obeyed and flew back down to the twelve year olds side.

"Okay, now use Sunny Day." Ruby whispered.

The Castform looked back over at the field and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth, and as a ball of artificial sunshine started to grow, her body transformed.

Her head became larger and turned into an orange sphere, with smaller orange balls connected to the circumference of her head. Popo's body turned into what looked to be a white cloud.

When her metamorphosis had finished, the ball of light in front of her face had grown to its full size. She quickly blew it up into the thin cloud above the snowy field.

**

* * *

**

**8:17PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May felt herself heating up, and looked down at the snow that was now melting. Her back started to heat up, and she glanced up at the sky. The cloud that the snow had come from, was now moving and in its place, was a large ball of sunshine.

"Hey, that looks like –" May started but was cut off by Drew.

"Sunny Day. A Pokemon must be doing this." He looked back over at May. "The real Sun should will be setting in about half an hour."

"But if it's a Pokemon then –" A loud long rumbling noise came from May, although she hadn't said it. Blushing, she glanced down at her stomach, silently cursing that she hadn't eaten dinner.

Drew smirked, "I thought I'd never live to see the day when May Maple actually skipped a meal."

"Hey, I didn't skip it! Ruby forced me out of the house, saying something about Butterfrees flying all over the place, and didn't let me eat anything!" May retorted, but then pouted, "Drew, I'm _so_ hungry. Can you get me some food?"

"That's not possible, May." Drew said, closing his eyes.

May stepped back. "What?! Come on, be nice to me for once and buy me some food!"

"I meant it's not possible to buy food at this hour."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "But it's only eight thirty or something like that. It's not _that _late. And restaurants close at ten!"

"That's on weekends. It's Thursday, which is a week_day_." Drew explained as if talking to a four year old. "And the restaurants around here close at eight on weekdays."

**

* * *

**

**8:20PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"We can't let May starve!" Misty gasped as she opened up Dawn's backpack, and pulled out a bread roll.

Swiping her backpack back, Dawn snapped, "Hey! I was saving that for when I got hungry!"

Ruby sent a worried glance to the two as she thanked Popo and returned her to her pokeball.

"Well tough luck, May is hungry right now." Misty said as she threw the roll of bread and hit the back of May's head.

**

* * *

**

**8:22PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Ow! Drew, what was that for?" May screamed as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"What was what for?" He asked. Drew was standing at least a meter away from her.

May clenched her fists and said, "You just hit my head!"

Her eyes then traveled down to her feet, where she found a bread roll lying on the grass next to her. "Oh my gosh! Food!"

She bent down and grabbed the bread.

Drew stepped forward and as May was starting to place the bread in her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"May, have you even thought about where that thing has been?" Drew asked.

"No, right now I'm thinking about eating!" May snapped. She gently slapped Drew's hand off of her wrist and brought the bread closer to her mouth.

Her teeth came down to take a bite out of the bread. She couldn't wait to taste the fluffy dough. But when she closed her mouth, she tasted and felt nothing.

Looking back at her hand, she noticed that the bread roll was gone. She frantically looked around at the ground around her.

"Looking for this?" May looked back over to Drew and saw what was in his hands.

The bread roll.

"I'm hungry! Give it back Drew!" May whined, stepping closer towards him.

Drew slightly frowned but calmly said, "You found it on the _ground_. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

"Yes it does. It's saying that I found the bread, and I want to eat it!" May squealed as she reached for the bread.

Drew decided against giving it to her, and held it over her head. It was amazing how short she was compared to him. He was now glad that his growth spurt had come earlier than he had expected.

"Drew, give it to me!" May cried, jumping up and failing to grab the bread.

"No, this is more fun." Drew smirked, and unknowingly moved the bread over his own head.

May's stomach growled in hunger, and she glared at the smirking fourteen year old. Releasing all her anger, she leaped at him, pushing him to the ground.

"Give me the bread!" May snarled into his face.

"Go get it yourself."

May grit her teeth and reached for the bread roll in Drew's hand; her left hand was still holding him down by his right shoulder. She stretched her arm out to his left hand, but ended up smacking the bread out of his hand.

The brunette clenched her teeth together as she growled, "Drew!"

She looked down at him and only then noticed their embarrassing position.

Her knees were at sides of his waist, as her hands pinned his shoulders down to the grass. May's face was just mere centimeters from his.

The sapphire eyes grew seeing how close he was to her. Or rather, how close _she_ was to him. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her heart stop beating for a second. She stared into his eyes, examining the different shades of green trapped in his irises.

They were silent for a few more seconds before Drew smirked and whispered, "I know I'm irresistible, but please May. I need my space."

A fierce crimson blush arrived on May's cheeks as she came back to Earth.

"Sorry," She whispered as she got off of him, letting him stand up as well.

Glancing back at the boy, May was screaming in her head. _Great! Now I'll never hear the end of this one!_

**

* * *

**

**8:38PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The three girls gaped and stared at the two coordinators.

"Did you see that?" Dawn breathed.

Misty sighed, "Stupid Drew. If he hadn't said anything, they might have actually kissed!"

"But I did get a picture of those two on the ground with each other!" Ruby squealed, holding up the digital camera that she had taken out of Dawn's bag after Misty had thrown the bread.

Dawn and Misty's eyes widened. Ruby smiled slyly and said, "Those two will never hear the end of this."

**

* * *

**

**8:40PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May frantically looked around her, trying to think of something that they could do, besides have Drew tease her about what had just happened.

But instead, Drew sniffed and asked, "What smells like... Custap berries?"

May touched her shining lips and thought, _Dawn was right, this is long lasting!_

"Oh that's the lip gloss that Dawn forced on to me so that you'd..." May trailed off, staring down at her shoes.

"So that I'd what?" Drew questioned, suddenly becoming interested in what May was saying.

May's blush became even darker as she whispered, "Kiss me."

Drew flicked his hair as he said, "You don't need to wear makeup to make me kiss you."

May was shocked. Did Drew just say that? She looked up at his face and asked, "I don't?"

"No you –" His eyes widened realizing what he just said. "Wait, it's not like I _want _to kiss you."

Something inside of the brunette ticked and without hesitation, she snapped, "What? Am I not good enough for you to kiss?"

And just like that, arrogant Drew had returned. "If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you want me to kiss you."

"What?! No I don't!" May squealed.

Drew just smirked and said, "You should feel honored that I actually gave kissing you a thought."

May stood there dumbstruck. She didn't really understand what he just said, and didn't know how to answer.

A red light shot on to the grass next to May, as Skitty popped out of her pokeball.

"Skitty!" May sighed in relief, hoping that her pokemon would be able to change the subject.

The small pink pokemon grinned slyly and ran over to a hill.

"Skitty, come back here!" May ordered, but sighed and started running after her pokemon.

Drew, seeing as there was nothing else to do, followed behind at a slow pace. That was the same hill that Ruby had showed him the day before.

**

* * *

**

**8:45PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Pervert Boy and Little Red are on the move, I repeat, Pervert Boy and Little Red are on the move!" Ruby hissed to the other two girls.

"So what, we're speaking in code now?" Misty rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

Dawn sweat dropped as she watched Ruby stealthily move behind the bushes, making her way up the hill. "This happened back in Hearthome City, too. She's going through a 'Secret Agent' episode. It happens whenever she gets overly-excited about one of her plans. Don't worry, it only lasts for a couple minutes."

"It better," Misty grumbled as she and Dawn quietly followed Ruby up the hill; out of May and Drew's sight.

**

* * *

**

**8:47PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Skitty I –" May gasped as she looked at the view the the hill showed. "I can see the whole town from here!"

She looked at all the twinkling lights of Littleroot below the darkening sky.

"Nyah," Skitty softly cried as she curled up into a ball next to May.

The brunette sat down on the grass instead of the bench behind her, and started petting her small pink pokemon, as Drew appeared next to her.

The sky was painted in orange, red, and purple hues. The few clouds appeared to look pink like cotton candy. A few small lights were vaguely seen in the darker purple-blue patch of the atmosphere. May sighed as she admired the view, "It's so beautiful,"

Drew side glanced at May but turned his attention over to the horizon.

They sat in a peaceful silence, the only sound being Skitty's soft purrs. They watched as the sky turned from red-orange, to a light violet.

"Hey, let's let all our pokemon out. I'm sure they'd like to see each other." May said, as she pulled out three pokeballs from her fanny pack.

"Sure," Drew agreed as he pulled out four pokeballs.

Seven lights appeared around the two coordinators and Skitty.

The pokemon roared and cried, seeing their old friends. Blaziken, Eevee, Skitty, Absol, Flygon, and Roselia ran down to the bottom of the hill, where they started chatting and playing with each other.

Beautifly and Masquerain stayed behind with May and Drew. The two bug types fluttered over to the bench behind the two coordinators and sat down, watching the sky change colors, and giggling between whispers.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that our pokemon don't hate each other?" May wondered, glancing back at the two blushing pokemon behind her and Drew. "I mean, they always battle each other, but they've still managed to become friends."

Drew looked over to the pokemon at the bottom of the hill. A small chuckle escaped his lips as Eevee and Skitty playfully jumped on Absol and Flygon's tails. He then flicked his hair and said, "People sometimes say that pokemon reflect off of their trainers."

"But my Bulbasaur is in love with Ash's Bulbasaur, but that doesn't mean that I love Ash." May said with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"I said sometimes. That doesn't mean all the time." _It better not. _Drew thought, a small scowl barley noticeable behind his intense stare pointed to the sky.

"So, you're saying we might be," May blushed as she looked down to the grass next to her, "friends?"

"Well, normal rivals don't usually hang out together."

"And you don't hate me?" May was still interested at the grass to her right, rather than the boy to her left.

Drew looked over at her, and softly said, "I never said I did."

"Yeah, but you make it seem that way," May whispered so quietly it was barely audible in the soft breeze that had picked up. The wind made May's brown hair dance around her shoulder's and face.

The green haired boy still kept his gaze on the moping brown haired girl. "May..." He whispered while gradually leaning in closer to her, causing May to look up at him.

**

* * *

**

**8:59PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Oh my Uxie!" Ruby quietly squealed, "Drew's going to kiss her!"

She and Dawn both quietly squealed happily together while Misty grabbed the camera out of Dawn's bag.

"Might as well get a picture of this. I'm sure the picture will help keep this memory alive." She mumbled while fiddling around with the camera buttons.

Ruby stopped her happy dance and turned back to Misty. "Make sure the flash isn't on. They'll know that we're taking a picture if we have flash."

"Okay, but this picture will be a little dark then." Misty pressed a button on the camera, and a small set of words appeared on the digital screen, letting her know that the flash had been turned off.

She then positioned the camera, and zoomed in. The bush that Ruby had chosen was a little farther from May and Drew than the last one had been, but they could still witness what was happening atop the hill. It was much safer than being behind the rose bush, which was directly behind the bench that had been placed behind May and Drew.

**

* * *

**

**9:00PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May tilted her head to the side as she noticed Drew's stare, but not his movement. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" She then shut her eyes as she waved her arms wildly in the air and shrieked, "Eek! Get it off! Get it off! Get it –"

"Dammit May, can you not even be quiet for two minutes?" Drew said as he caught her wrist before it hit his face. With his other hand he placed a loose strand of brown hair behind May's ear, that had been moved by the wind.

May felt her facial muscles tense at his touch. Hot blood quickly rushed up to her cheeks as she saw that he was at least five inches closer to her now than he had been two minutes ago.

Gulping, May tried to sound strong, yet her voice came out as a squeak as she said, "You–you can't tell me what to..." She cut herself off as she got lost in pools of emerald, and slowly melted at the feeling of his hand on her face.

Drew stopped moving when there was barely any space for a pokeball to be placed between him and May's face. The scent of May's Custap flavored lip gloss invaded Drew's mind. His hand moved from May's earlobe down to her chin; tracing out her jawbone. His fingers lifted May's chin up so that he got a better look of her face.

May placed her arm next to Drew as she felt her center of balance shift. She could hear her heart beating frantically in her ears as a large noticeable blush painted her cheeks, and Drew lowered the hand that was still holding her wrist.

The fourteen year old slowly brought May's face closer to his with his hand as he softly whispered, "May I –"

A blinding bright flash and click interrupted Drew. May jumped up away from him and screamed, "What was that?!"

Drew stood up and turned towards the bench. Beautifly and Masquerain looked dizzy. Most likely from the surprising flash. He hushed May and stepped closer to the bench. The rose bush stood in an odd position.

"Who's there?" Drew demanded, stepping closer to the bush. Whoever had interrupted his and May's moment was definatley going to be hurting in the morning.

"Blaze!" Came a deep cry from below.

May looked down the hill and gasped. She ran down the hill yelling, "Blaziken!"

The brunette ran up to her oldest pokemon. He laid on the grassy ground in pain. May looked around at the other pokemon and saw that they looked tired, and weak.

"Blaziken, what happened?" May asked, her voice dripping with concern. She sat down and placed his head in her lap.

"Blaze... Ken, zib..._ (I don't remember... It happened so fast...)_"He responded weakly.

May gingerly petted his large feathers and whispered, "Don't worry Blaziken. I'll get you to Nurse Joy right away."

She pulled out four pokeballs and returned her pokemon, keeping Blaziken's pokeball in her right hand. She stood up and looked over at Drew who had started coming down the hill.

Seeing his pokemon lying on the ground with fatigue in their eyes, Drew asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. But Blaziken needs to see Nurse Joy right away." May said, her voice slightly wobbling.

Drew returned his pokemon and nodded his head. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**9:12PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked, her navy blue eyes bouncing from the rose bush and back to Misty and Ruby.

"I can't believe it," Ruby sighed, her long scarlet bangs covering up her eyes.

Misty glanced over at the two coordinators leaving the park. "We should probably follow th–"

"When I get my hands on the _idiot_ who ruined that moment, they'll wish they were rich, because it will take a lot of money to pay for all the _surgery_ they'll need to look at _least_ five percent human again!" Ruby shouted, throwing her head up. Her eyes burned an even brighter red than usual, as rage and fury ran behind her irises.

"Calm down Ruby, I'm sure something like this will happen ag–" Dawn started.

"Calm down?!" Ruby shrieked, standing up and towering over the eleven year old, who was now cowering near the edge of the bush. "Nobody is going to tell me to calm down! I didn't spend all yesterday afternoon telling Drew what to do, just so it wouldn't happen!"

Misty stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You told Drew what to do?!"

"Well, I gave him some tips on what to do, but I thought for sure that something magical would happen right there!" Ruby whined, pointing up at grassy hill and empty bench.

"Just chill Ruby! We can still watch May and Drew if we go to the Pokemon Center." Misty said, as she helped Dawn stand up.

Dawn wiped the dirt off her skirt as she smiled, "Thanks Misty. And Ruby, the night's not over yet. We still have to make sure that May makes it back to the house."

Ruby gasped, "Then why are we standing around here for?" She then smiled slyly and closed her eyes as she said, "Jeez, you guys are such slackers! We could've been at the Pokemon Center minutes ago!"

Misty glared at the twelve year old, but Dawn grabbed her arm before a fight started.

**

* * *

**

**9:23PM – Pokemon Center, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

May ran into the red roofed building. She quickly stepped up to the front desk and asked, "Nurse Joy! Can you please take a look at my Blaziken?"

The nurse looked up from her computer and May gasped. May then laughed nervously and said, "Wow Nurse Joy. Did you dye your hair?"

Nurse Joy smiled and ran her fingers through her purple pigtails. "Thanks hun! I just got it done a while ago. You like?"

"Do you have a cold? Your voice sounds a little different..." May wondered as Drew stepped into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh," The nurse coughed into her hand and said, "Um, yes. But I'll be able to take care of your pokemon either way!"

May quickly placed Blaziken's pokeball in Nurse Joy's outstretched hands. Drew stared oddly at the now purple haired nurse who entered a back room.

"Nurse Joy sure looks different from her cousins." Drew smirked.

"Hey! Nurse Joy just decided to get a different hair style! Sure it might stand out, but you shouldn't insult her choice!" May said, defending the nurse and crossing her arms over her chest.

Drew scoffed, "Stand out? That's a good way to describe that horrible hair color."

Before May could say anything, Nurse Joy popped up from the back room and squealed, "_It's dangerous_... Two kids alone like this!"

May dropped her jaw and quickly stuttered, "No, nothing was going to happen!"

_Where have I heard that from? _Drew asked himself.

"Well, good news Gingerbread!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, turning to May. "Your Blaziken will be just fine! He just got caught in a surprise battle, is all. You can come get him tomorrow morning!"

May smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks so much, Nurse Joy!"

"No problem Sweetie! Anything for a rising star." Nurse Joy shot a crooked smile and turned around, entering the back room once again.

May looked over at Drew, "Does Nurse Joy seem a little... I don't know... different?"

"You mean besides the fact that she got a new hair style?" Drew sarcastically replied.

**

* * *

**

**9:38PM – Pokemon Center, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Ruby, Dawn, and Misty casually walked into the Center and walked up to May.

Dawn smiled and said, "Hi May. Is everything okay here?"

May scrunched up her eyebrows and asked, "How did you guys know I was here?"

"Nurse Joy called the house, telling us that you were here." Ruby lied, also smiling. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Say goodnight to your boyfriend, and we'll go back home."

"Drew is not my boyfriend!" May squealed.

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded, "Whatever you say, May."

Misty then turned to Drew and said, "Sorry, but she really needs to go back to the house right now. She'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word, the three girls were pushing May out of the building. Before Ruby stepped out of the Pokemon Center, she turned around and glared at Drew.

"I was expecting more out of you, Rose Boy. But, I guess romance just isn't your style."

Drew raised an eyebrow, but she just turned around and continued her way out of the building. _What's her problem? _He asked himself before rolling his eyes and leaving the Pokemon Center as well, walking in the direction towards the Littleroot Spas Resort.

**

* * *

**

**9:50PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Getting them out of that damn park was so easy. The Pokemon Center was brightly lit. Enough light for a few pictures of those two! But wow, two-timing each other, now are they?" The figure chuckled as they flipped through the pictures. "If I mail these right now, these pictures will definatley be in the newest edition of Coordinator's Weekly." The laughing grew louder, and was carried through the town by the soft night breeze.

* * *

**Grr, I don't really like the ending. It's really crappy, isn't it? But I hope the rest of the chapter was good!**

**Well, May and Drew never really did train their pokemon, as Drew had suggested they do in the last chapter. But, I hope I was able to make up for all of that with all the other little stuff that I put in!**

**Ha, Custap flavored lip gloss. I looked up the berry, and it actually is very sweet. I'd imagine Dawn to have some if there actually was a Custap flavored lip gloss. xD**

**Yup, I decided to have Popo (Ruby/Brendan from manga's Castform) in this chapter! It's just so cute, isn't it? x3**

**Okay, this is a little thing so you all know what Ruby was talking about in her little "Car Ride To May's Heart Speech" thing.**

She says that Brendan is going at a slow pace on the paved road. So, she knows that he has been stuck in the "best friend" stage for a while.

The "fancy green sports car"'s GPS, is Ruby herself. She thinks that she is guiding Drew (the "fancy" green sports car) to May's heart. She also just complimented Drew, by making him a fancy sports car. xP

**The little scene with Chelsea and Kyle isn't a big deal to the story. But, May said that they were almost exactly like her and Drew. She also said that she thinks that they like each other. But, May had forgotten that the kids had clone personalities to her and Drew, so she technically was saying that she and Drew like each other, even though she didn't know what she was saying.**

**And you have learned more about Ruby's background in this chapter. About what happened in Snowpoint City and in Hearthome City, Sinnoh. Oh, and she is the only one who actually doesn't deny that she likes someone. xD**

**Ugh, I gave you guys a taste of my (lack of) battle scene writing skills. What did you think? If you have any tips that will make them even better, please let me know!**

**Ha, lots of fluff in this chappy. From hugs, to falls, to almost kissing! Don't worry, they will kiss sometime in this story... Or, I just might decide to make them not kiss! Because you know, I'm just oh so evil like that. x3**

**It's amazing what Dawn keeps in her bag. Cameras, lip gloss, bread rolls... lol. You never know when you'll get hungry.**

**Yeah, I've noticed the little thing going on between May and Ash's Bulbasaurs. And everyone says that Pokemon reflect off of their trainers. Well, I disagree. Very much disagree.**

**I had a little trouble with the "kiss" scene, since I haven't even had my first one. But I'll try my best to make it seem realistic!**

**Ooh, Nurse Joy dyed her hair purple! And she's talking quite differently, isn't she? Hmm...**

**Oh my Uxie! lol, I love that saying. I'll be using it more often now.**

**-During lunch-  
Me: Oh my Uxie! There's pickles in my sandwich!  
Everyone: o.O**

**lol! Well, enough with my ranting, and hope you liked this chappy. Oh! I almost forgot, to give you guys a preview to the next chapter!**

**Chapter nine is a big chapter. Really big. A lot of stuff happens in it. It will probably be around the same length as this chapter. Maybe a little shorter, maybe a little longer. (There's a ruler, because I'm giving you guys two scenes in the preview this time!) (Oh, and the stuff in this preview actually will be in chapter nine!)**

_"Ah, playing dumb so the media doesn't get anything out of you. Good plan." The cashier smiled to herself as her eyes glanced once again at the magazine in her hands._

_"Um, not trying to sound rude here but, what the hell are you talking about?!" Ruby asked, her eyebrows raising._

_

* * *

_

_"You're the only one who doesn't hate me," May blubbered as her tears soaked up his black shirt._

_The boy held her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Looking into her tear filled eyes he whispered, "May, you know I'll never hate you. I will always love you."_

**So what's the cashier talking about? And who is the boy that tells May his true feelings for her? (Both Drew and Brendan have black shirts...)**

**Those questions answered, and more, in the next chapter! (lol, I sound like some TV announcer guy. xD)**

**PS. Hope all of you that celebrated had a fun Halloween:)**


	9. Losing Trust

I'm going to leave my A/N for after this chapter, since I am _**so**_ late on updating!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

**Claimer: Yeah yeah, you already know. Now on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Losing Trust**

**August 6 – 1:49PM – Littleroot Grocery Store, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Ruby sighed as she and Dawn placed a pile of food on the cashier's counter. They had been there for almost an hour collecting food so that May wouldn't eat through all of the snacks that were in the kitchen cabinets.

The cashier quickly dove down as a plum rolled off the edge of the counter.

"How did you know to get this plum? It's practically perfect!" She gasped as she stared in admiration at the purple fruit.

The cashier had curly bright turquoise hair pulled up into two high pigtails. She looked to be around the age of sixteen. The cashier looked up from the amazing fruit and stared oddly at Ruby.

She stood up straighter and said, "You're Ruby Birch, right?"

Ruby wasn't surprised that the cashier knew her name. A lot of the locals knew who she was since she was related to Professor Birch, and used to visit often. "Yes, I am."

"I'm so sorry your boyfriend did that to you." The cashier said, her periwinkle eyes sadly watching Ruby as she started to scan the food.

"What boyfriend did what to me?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn faced her friend and asked, "You have a boyfriend? Does Lucas know about this?"

Ruby frowned and said, "I don't have a boyfriend, Dawn."

"Ah, playing dumb so the media doesn't get anything out of you. Good plan." The cashier smiled to herself as her eyes glanced down at the magazine resting next to her register. She placed the food in plastic bags as she continued examining the page.

Ruby turned her attention back the turquoise-haired cashier. Handing over some money to pay for her purchase, she started talking softly but gradually got louder. "Not trying to sound rude but, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You mean you don't know?" The cashier asked as she handed Ruby and Dawn the large bags.

Ruby faked a smile and sarcastically said, "No, what made you think that –" She looked at the cashier's name tag. "–Zella?"

Zella laughed and held her magazine up so Ruby could see what she had been reading. "The newest edition of Coordinator's Weekly might tell you something new."

"Coordinator's Weekly? Let me see that." Ruby said as she grabbed the magazine. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer. What would I be doing in Coordinator–"

She stopped talking as she read the article on the page. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in great shock. Still holding the magazine, Ruby dashed out of the store.

Zella stared after the twelve year old and shouted, "I could steal my boyfriend's taxi and give you a ride if you'd like!"

Dawn sweat dropped as she held her hands up reassuringly and said, "No, it's okay."

Zella blinked and smiled. "Well, have a great day!"

The eleven year old smiled back and ran out of the store.

"Ruby!" Dawn called as she chased after her friend. "Why are we running?"

"We need to tell Drew that this was all a huge mistake and Brendan had nothing to do with this!" She shouted as she threw the flimsy magazine back at Dawn and continued running down the street towards the Littleroot Spas and Resort.

"What are you talking..." Dawn started, but caught the magazine and quickly read the page. Her reaction was the same as Ruby's. She followed her friend to the resort, running as fast as she could.

* * *

**2:00PM – Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Ruby and Dawn dashed into the Littleroot Spas Resort, and ran up to the front desk. A young woman in her twenties stood behind the bamboo desk.

She smiled as the two came up to her. "Hello! Welcome to Littleroot Spas and Resort! What can I do for you today?"

Ruby slammed her hand on the counter as she gasped for breath. Between pants she managed to say, "Tell me... what room... Drew Des Rosiérs is in."

The lady beamed and squealed, "Drew Des Rosiérs?! He's here?! Oh. My. God. He's _so_ hot isn't he?!"

Dawn and Ruby sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

_He's just as hot as that disgusting perfume you have on every square inch of your body. What is that? Rear end of the Muk? God, give me a break. _Ruby thought to herself. But instead of saying that out loud and most likely getting herself kicked out of the building, she sarcastically said, "_Yeah...right_. So, could you tell us what room he's in?"

The large grin didn't leave the receptionist's face as she typed things into her computer. Her spring green eyes scanned the glowing computer screen and she smiled wider as she said, "He's registered into the penthouse on the top floor."

"Thank you!" Ruby called as she quickly lead Dawn to the elevator.

Dawn pressed the button with an arrow pointing up, and the two waited.

After three minutes, Ruby groaned, "This is taking _forever_! Come on Dawn, we're taking the stairs."

The blue-haired girl looked at the door at the end of the hallway labeled "Stairs".

"How many floors are there in this hotel?" Dawn asked as Ruby passed her and opened up the door.

"I'm guessing somewhere around ten." Ruby said as she placed a foot on the first step.

"Ten?!" Dawn exclaimed. "How will we climb up all those flights?"

Ruby turned to her friend and sarcastically said, "First, you place one foot on one step. Then you shift your weight, and then repeat."

Dawn frowned and Ruby smiled back. "We'll just need to get a move on."

"Fine," Dawn sighed as she followed Ruby up the stairs.

* * *

**2:16PM – Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"We've climbed... five flights of stairs... Can we rest Ruby?" Dawn asked, as she slowly pulled her feet up the steps and leaned against the hand railing.

Ruby looked down at her from the top of the next flight. "You're out of shape, Dawn. We are going to use these stairs and get to the top of this building."

"But Ruby..." Dawn groaned.

"No buts." Ruby snapped. "Now hurry up. We need to tell Drew that it was all an accident!"

* * *

**2:20PM – Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

As the two reached the seventh floor Dawn gasped, "Look! The elevator!"

Ruby followed Dawn's line of vision and saw that the elevator doors were open.

"We're not taking the elevator Dawn. Come on, we're on a roll right now. Only three floors left until we reach the penthouse!" Ruby exclaimed as she pushed Dawn up the stairs.

* * *

**2:28PM – Littleroot Spas and Resort, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"There's the door to Drew's penthouse!" Ruby said as she ran down the hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled "Penthouse".

Dawn followed suit but instead of stopping in front of the door like Ruby had, her boots lost grip and she skidded down the waxed floor.

The eleven year old screamed and flailed her arms in the air as she slid down the hallway on one foot.

Ruby turned around and looked at her friend sitting in a heap at the end of the hallway. "Dawn, nows not the time to be Mankey-ing around!"

"A little help would be nice." Dawn snapped as she pushed her body off of the floor with her arms.

"You can't rely on me for everything." Ruby stated as she started knocking on Drew's door.

Dawn stomped over to Ruby who was still knocking on the cream painted door. She huffed, "Great. Now my hair is ruined."

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she continued knocking on the door. "You shouldn't even worry about your hair. You are not in love with Drew. Because if you were, I would have May help me kill you."

The blue-haired girl gasped and said, "I don't! I like Pa–"

"And if you like my cousin, you better quit." Ruby took her hand off of the door, and pointed a finger at Dawn. Her knuckles were red as she stepped closer to the younger girl and growled, "I will not allow you to date Brendan. Unless you want to get to heaven earlier than expected. Got it?"

Dawn timidly nodded her head yes. Ruby glared at her before turning back to the door. She raised her fist to knock on the door again, when it opened.

The green-haired boy frowned as his emerald eyes landed on the twelve year old in front of him. "What do you want now?"

"I need to tell you something!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to Dawn. "Let him see the magazine."

Dawn pulled the magazine out of her backpack. As the large words, "Coordinator's Weekly" came into view, Drew smirked, "So you want my autograph, now do you?"

Ruby and Dawn both rolled their eyes and simultaneously said, "Ew! No."

"Open it up to page twenty-six." Ruby commanded as Dawn handed the magazine to Drew.

Drew flipped through the flimsy pages. It was probably another tabloid about how great he was, or something relevant to that matter. He opened up to the page that Ruby had requested and his heart stopped for a second as the large title was spread out across the two pages.

_Littleroot Town, or Two-Timing Town: Could the Two Hottest Coordinators in Hoenn be the Two Hottest Two-Timers in Hoenn?_

_The day after our last edition was sent out to the market, a source spotted Drew Des Rosiérs and May Maple running away from a crowd of vicious fans. Hand in hand._

A picture showing the two said coordinators was posted right to the left of the excerpt.

_It seemed like emotions had risen between these two rivals. Both have been named the Hottest Coordinators in Hoenn. But just a day later, Miss Maple was seen making out with Professor Birch's son, Brendan Birch, at a river near Littleroot Town._

Next to that part of the article was a picture of May and Brendan. It had been taken on the day when Brendan had saved her life. The picture showed May lying on her back, holding the back of his neck as their lips were touching.

Ruby watched Drew's face closely, for any signs of jealousy, or his heart breaking. He kept a straight face as he continued reading.

_Great, he's hiding his emotions. And he's good at it... _Ruby thought to herself. Although she couldn't see it, she had a feeling that Drew's heart was being shattered to pieces at the moment.

She stepped over and stood next to him as she read the article too. When Zella had shown it to her, Ruby had only seen the part about May and Brendan.

_A couple days later, an anonymous source spotted Drew Des Rosiérs at local romance spot, Rosa Park. He wasn't alone though. With him, was Professor Birch's niece, Ruby Birch. The two were seen having a long conversation, and standing atop a hill that overlooked the town of Littleroot._

"_What_?!" Ruby shrieked as the other two winced. Her crimson eyes shot a glance towards the picture in the margin.

There was a picture of the fourteen and twelve year old standing on top of the hill. Ruby was giggling along with her Vulpix, as Drew's face seemed to be blank, although it was hard to tell since the picture seemed to have been taken from a distance.

"Who in their right mind would think I'd actually date Pervert Boy?! People would have to be delirious to believe that." Ruby stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Drew flicked his hair and said, "Most girls would love to date me. You should be honored that people think you'd be good enough."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Pervy. I already have someone, thank you very much."

The two continued reading as Dawn ran up to a mirror hanging on the hallway wall, carrying a brush.

_But the young ruby-eyed sweetheart wasn't the only lucky girl who was seen with Drew at Rosa Park. The next day May Maple – the girl who was seen first with Des Rosiérs, then with Birch – arrived on the scene. Our inside source (who asked to remain nameless) said that the two shared a romantic evening. And almost shared some saliva as well._

A picture larger than all the others was right underneath the paragraph about the two coordinator's most recent get together. There they were. May and Drew, just centimeters away from kissing.

Ruby smirked as she nudged Drew, who glared back at her.

Ruby said in a dramatic tone, "You were so close, yet so far away at the same time."

"Ugh! Stupid hair..." Dawn could be heard groaning as she called her Piplup out of his pokeball. "Piplup, use Bubble Beam please."

A multitude of bubbles filled the hallway and open doorway.

"Dawn!" Ruby whined from the doorway to the penthouse. "I told you that you could only do that kind of stuff outside!"

Dawn giggled as she twirled around, admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Sorry Ruby, but my hair is just so wonderful now, isn't it?"

"It'll never be as great as mine." Drew scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she groaned, "Hair addicts..."

She turned back to Drew, who's eyes had wandered back to the magazine. "Listen, I know how you must be feeling right now, but –"

"You'll never know how I'm feeling right now. It's so embarrassing to have the world think I'm dating..." He glanced at Ruby and said in a voice full of disgust, "_You._"

Ruby stepped back and said in her snottiest tone, "Well, at least I'm not jealous of every boy that gets close to my _rival_."

Drew looked away as he took a deep breath. He was hoping she wouldn't bring this up. That was why he had been avoiding talking about anything May-related.

"Tell the truth, Grassy." Ruby said, as she glared at the older boy. "You are jealous that May kissed Brendan and not you."

Drew still stayed silent. He knew what he could say, but hell. Anything that he said to this girl always changed its meaning once it entered her head.

"And let me tell you this. It wasn't Brendan who did any of the kissing." Ruby said, squinting her eyes at Drew.

Silence.

"May gave it all, _one-hundred percent_. So don't go off and beat up my cousin, because he didn't do a _thing_. All he did, was give her CPR because she almost drowned in the river. Before he knew it, she was kissing him. And don't say I'm lying, because Brendan told me face to face. And he would never lie to me."

Silence.

"So you're not giving me an answer, are you?" Ruby asked as she stepped back into the hallway and snatched the magazine back into her own hands. "Well, I have an answer for you."

She faced the green-haired boy and glared a hole straight into his pupils with her blood red eyes. "If you hurt Brendan, you can say good-bye to your pretty face."

Ruby kept her glare on Drew as she motioned Dawn to follow her towards the elevator.

When the two girls had disappeared behind the elevator doors, Drew went back into his room. He let out a loud sigh as he locked the door to his penthouse. Turning on his heel, he walked up to the table next to his bed and grabbed a pokeball. Training always took his mind off of other things.

* * *

**2:47PM – Birch Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The brunette hummed a happy tune as she walked up to the ringing video phone in the living room.

She didn't know why, but she had been in a bubbly mood all day. Misty, who had stayed home with her, kept asking May if she was okay. Her sapphire eyes seemed to have a dazed look.

May had received Blaziken back from the Pokemon Center that morning. Nurse Joy had changed her hair back to match her cousins', and it seemed like her cold had vanished. May thought this was a little weird, but didn't comment on the woman's sudden change in appearance.

Misty thought that May was just worried about Blaziken. But he was just fine. As soon as May got back to the house, she had let him out of his pokeball. Seeing that he was in good health, May had him stay out of his pokeball for a while. But after getting into a fight with Ruby's Infernape, he had been asleep in his pokeball all afternoon.

The truth was, May's mind was racing with all the events that happened the night before. She would only become bubbly when she thought about the moment atop the hill. She let out a lovesick sigh before she pressed the talk button on the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in an airy tone.

"Wow May, wait till Dad hears that you have two boyfriends!" The voice on the other line said through laughs as it brought May back to Earth.

She looked at her little brother oddly. "Excuse me?"

"I never knew you and Brendan would get together! I mean, yeah you guys have been friends for ever, but I never knew it would get this far!" He exclaimed.

"Me and Brendan? What are you talking about?!" May asked but Max continued talking.

"And well, I knew you and Drew would do something sometime in your life. I mean, normal rivals don't give each other roses."

"Max!" May shouted as she grabbed the sides of the screen. "What are you talking about?!"

Her little brother continued laughing as he held up a copy of Coordinator's Weekly. Spread out on the page was pictures of May, Drew, Brendan, and Ruby.

Brock appeared on screen next to Max. He sighed and said, "May... I thought you said you wouldn't do anything attention-worthy."

"What did I do?!" May practically screamed, annoyed at the fact that they weren't telling her what they were talking about.

"But I never thought that _Ruby_ would date _Drew_." Max laughed even harder.

May gasped and said softly, "What?"

"We're back!" Came a voice from the front door. May turned around so that she was face to face with the two girls who had entered the house.

Hearing the laughter coming from the phone, Ruby asked, "What's so funny?"

May stared at the girl in front of her. After all the teasing she did to her and Drew, Ruby went on a date with him?

"Ruby... How could you...?" The brunette asked, feeling a knot being tied in her throat.

Ruby's eyes widened as she remembered what she had read from the magazine. If May had also seen it... "No, May! Please do not tell me that you believe what that stupid magazine said!"

May stepped closer to the younger girl and said, "How could you do this to me, Ruby?! I trusted you, and not only do you take pictures of me and Brendan and Drew, but you go on a date with _Drew_?!"

"Wait," Ruby held her hands in front of her and asked, "Are you accusing me of the things in the magazine?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" May placed her hands on her hips as she frowned. "Drooling over a picture of Drew?"

Ruby smiled as she suddenly became calmer. "You can do that later May. But right now, you need to answer my question."

"I _am_ answering your question!" May shouted.

"No you're not. Think May. Why in the world would I ever date Pervert Boy, when I'm in love with Lucas?"

May stepped closer as she growled, "I don't care who you like. I could care less if you were dating Paul."

Dawn, who was on her way back to the bedroom, stopped suddenly. Misty came out of the bathroom and stood next to Dawn. They were out of sight from the two bickering girls, but could hear them loud and clear.

Ruby stepped back as a disgusted look came to her face. "Ew! I hate him! That's why we are rivals. Rivals _hate_ each other. They don't love each other!"

"So you're saying that me and Drew can't love each other because we're rivals? And because of that, it's okay for you to date him?"

"No! I –" Ruby cut herself off as a slow grin appeared on her face. "Did you just confess your love for him?"

"What?!" May shrieked, her face turning a deep red. "That has nothing to do with this!"

Ruby jumped up and down as she giggled, "Yes, you said you love him! You've finally confessed!"

"I did not! Now tell me why you told this magazine all these lies!" May demanded.

Ruby felt slightly frightened from the sudden anger in the brunette's voice. "May, just –"

May frowned as she interrupted the red-haired girl. "What? Did you really think dating Drew would make the world a better place?"

"No, but making you not believe the magazine will! First of all, why would I call you a two-timer when I know you aren't?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Maybe you took pictures of me and Brendan and Drew, because you wanted to make me look bad! You are always trying to find some way to embarrass me!" May whined, her hands curling into fists.

Ruby stayed calm. "How would I be able to take the pictures?"

May thought for a second and then said, "Maybe you have little camera in that necklace of yours!"

The twelve year old laughed as she placed her hand on the ruby sun pendant that Lucas had given her not long ago and said, "You're kidding right? If I did take those pictures, then how did I take the one of me and Drew? That picture was taken from probably fifty feet away."

"You probably got someone to take the picture! That way you could make a bigger story!" May said, stomping her feet on the carpeted hallway.

Ruby frowned and asked, "You really think I would sink that low?"

May groaned and placed her head in her hands, "I don't know, Ruby! But I told you not to come yesterday, and you did anyway! I just can't trust you anymore!"

"Well, what if I'm telling the truth, huh?" Ruby's voice raised up in volume as she stepped closer to the brunette. "And since you can't trust me anymore, I'll just leave!"

"And where do you think you'll go?" May asked, her anger still noticeable in her words.

Ruby scoffed. "To Brendan's house, duh. I'm not going to stay with your _gay_ boyfriend."

"Harley's not my boyfriend!" May shrieked, glaring at the red-head.

"I was talking about Drew, _idiot_." She said the last part under her breath.

Although May didn't hear the last word, she stated still glaring at Ruby, "Drew is not gay."

"How do you know? Do you stalk him?" Ruby asked, her ruby eyes clashing with May's sapphire ones.

As May opened her mouth, Ruby held her hand up and said, "Don't answer that. And before I leave, I have a few things to say."

May closed her mouth but continued glaring as she let her best friend's cousin speak.

"First of all, only a _delirious idiot _would believe that stupid gossip magazine." Ruby started, glaring a hole into May's face. Seeing fury run through May's blue eyes, Ruby tauntingly added, "Oh yeah. I went there."

The twelve year old started walking down the hallway towards the bedroom, but stopped and turned around.

"And you should also know that the world _doesn't_ revolve around you." Ruby said, pointing a finger at the brunette. "Do you even wonder how Drew might be feeling right now?"

May gasped and as she irately thrust the front door open and ran outside. She had to get to Drew, and tell him the truth.

Misty looked around the hallway and saw the video phone still on in the living room. Running towards it, she saw Max on the screen, a shocked expression on his young face.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Max." Misty said softly.

"I... never knew how..." Max started.

Misty gave him a small smile and said, "Let it all out Max."

"I never knew how... Mean Ruby could be to my sister!" He finished, but added. "I need to get some lessons from her."

The older girl sweat dropped as she groaned, "Goodbye Max."

* * *

**2:57PM – Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The blue sky turned a light gray as rain clouds started to appear. May dashed down the street. If what the magazine said was true – _Which it is, _May reminded herself – and if Drew had already seen it – _I bet he has – _then Rayquaza knows what he thought about May right now.

The brunette felt the stares that she was receiving from the pedestrians around her. They had probably read the magazine too, and either felt sorry for her, or hated her.

May quickened her pace, trying to escape the evil stares. She had to find Drew before it started raining.

As she walked passed the entrance to Rosa Park, she heard a voice command from afar, "Roselia, Petal Dance!"

Looking into the park, May saw the green-haired boy and his Roselia being surrounded by vibrant pink flower petals. May ran through the entrance and up to the two. In her happiest tone, she said, "Hey Drew!"

* * *

**3:02PM – Birch Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Ruby, do you really think leaving is a good idea?" Misty asked as she watched the young girl place her items into a small suitcase.

"Well, ask yourself this," Ruby turned and faced the orange-haired teenager. "Would you enjoy living in the same house as someone who can't trust you, and will probably be watching your every move from now on?"

Dawn sent a confused look to her traveling companion and said, "But Ruby, you've practically been watching May's every move since she arrived. Isn't that the same reason why you're leaving?"

"I wasn't watching her to make sure she didn't start lies about me. I was watching her to make sure that she didn't make a fool out of herself in front of her boyfriend. That's my job." Ruby stated smugly.

"So you're just going to leave without even trying to make May believe you?" Misty asked.

Ruby zipped her bag closed and sighed. "I already tried that. She won't believe me. Maybe if you guys tried to tell her, she might realize what a stupid mistake she made and become one of my best friends again."

Dawn looked around the room. It seemed a little cleaner now that all the Flannery posters and pokedolls had been packed away. "What are you going to do now?"

"I definatley won't be helping May with her boy troubles. Look where that landed me. I think I'll try and find out who started those rumors in the magazine." Ruby added thoughtfully.

"How do you suppose you'll do that?" Misty inquired as she looked at the magazine that was sitting on the small table next to May's bed.

"If you know anything about gossip, you should know that to stop it, you have to go to the main source. And to find the main source, you ask the person who informed you, where they heard it from. That goes on for a few people until you finally find the person who started the rumor." Ruby said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now because we saw this in the magazine, I'll just call the customer service number. Hopefully they'll be able to tell me where they got their information from."

Misty put a finger to her chin and said, "I guess that could work. Well, good luck!"

The twelve year old looked over at Misty and said, "You're not going to help me?"

"Well after all this, May is probably going to be a wreck." Misty said as a worried look etched its way on to her face.

"Not to mention what might happen while she's talking to Drew..." Dawn thought of the possibilities of what Drew could say to May. Seventy-five percent of what she had thought Drew could say would probably end up with May crying.

Ruby picked up her bags and smiled at the other two girls. "I'm sure May will be fine. It's just Drew. And from the past few days of knowing him, I know that he's good at hiding his feelings. He won't break May's heart unless he like... cracks or something."

She walked out of the room and as she approached the front door she shouted, "Remember that if you need me, I'll be right across the street!"

Hearing the door close, Dawn turned to Misty. "Do you think Ruby will be able to find out who started this whole mess?"

"She seems pretty confident. But it will take a while. The article says that the person who told them asked to be left unnamed. She'll have to go through a lot of files to find out exactly who it was. And even that might take forever. I doubt the editors will actually give her the name." Misty said as she looked up at the ceiling, wondering who could possibly want to ruin May and Drew's reputation.

* * *

**3:02PM – Rosa Park, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The green-haired coordinator glanced coolly at the brunette walking up to him. "Hey May,"

"Um, your Roselia seems strong." May said as her eyes wandered to the large rose Pokemon standing next to the boy.

"She's always been strong compared to your Pokemon." Drew sneered as he flicked his hair.

May pouted, "Hey! My Pokemon are strong too!"

Drew ignored her sudden shout out and asked, "Why are you here anyways? Stalking me? I've been seeing you almost everywhere I go. Can't stay away from me?"

"No!" May exclaimed while her face turned a faint shade of red. "I just came to tell you something!"

Drew chuckled at the sight of her blush. "What is it? You want to be a great coordinator as me? Sorry, I don't teach,"

"Uh...No...But you know the magazine called Coordinator Weekly right?" May asked as the clouds slowly started to let a soft drizzle of rain fall.

"Of course I do. I'm in it every week." Drew replied with a hair flick.

May twitched as she shouted, "Stop being so big-headed and let me tell you something!"

"Whatever. What was it you were trying to tell me?"

The brunette looked down at her hands trying to think of the right way to say what was on her mind. If she said it wrong, something bad might happen.

"Well... Since you know the magazine very well, you've probably already read that little thing in the newest issue about me and you and a few other people. And I know that it's really embarrassing and stuff, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean for those things to happen, and it was all an accident and –"

Drew held up his hand and silenced the babbling brunette from saying more. Closing his eyes he muttered, "I don't need to hear it May."

May's eyes grew in surprise, "You _don't_?"

The green-haired boy smirked a bit as the rain started to come down a little harder. "I've heard it all,"

May scrunched her face in confusion then asked, "So you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have some training to do." He stated with a slight edge in his voice.

Roselia looked up at her trainer with concern in her small black eyes. She softly whispered, "Sel..._(Drew)_"

"But don't you even care about it?" May asked.

Drew squinted his eyes slightly, "Why would I? It's not like you mean anything to me. You're just a rival... A weak rival."

At those words, it felt like a knife had gone through May's heart. The rain drops that were falling on to her pale skin felt like hail, as her eyes started to water.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered, as she stared down at the grass and clenched her fists.

"What do you think?" He sneered as he flicked his wet green hair off of his face.

Roselia glared at her trainer and glanced at the brunette who was on the verge of tears. Drew didn't know how bad he was hurting May right now. So much anger had built up in him since earlier that day, that he had to take it all out on the poor brunette.

Without looking at the girl in front of him, Drew turned on his heel and muttered a "See ya," as he walked away. Roselia obediently followed, and left the crying brunette.

May stood in her spot as she made up a conclusion in her mind. Not only did Ruby hate her, but now Drew did too.

Turning around, May dashed out of the park and towards the building that she had visited three years ago to claim her first Pokemon. She didn't even care that her clothes, hair, and face were getting soaked with rain and tears, she just needed to see the person who could help her the most at a time like this.

* * *

**3:30PM – Professor Birch's Lab, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

Professor Daniel Birch grabbed his large brown canvas bag and a rain jacket as he stepped towards the door leading out of his lab. Today he was going to examine how rock-type Pokemon acted in the rain. He opened the door and smiled at the person who stood in front of him.

"May! How great it is to see you again!" He exclaimed as she took her hand away from the doorbell. She was just about to press it when the Professor opened the door.

"Um, hi Professor... Is Brendan here?" May asked, avoiding Professor Birch's eyes.

"Yes, he's in the room to the right." The man answered as he stepped out of the doorway, allowing the soaked brunette to step inside the lab.

"Thanks," May mumbled as she quickly made her way to the room that Professor Birch had directed her to. Her tears had slowed down, but a few managed to leak out every few minutes.

She walked down the plain white hallway until she came to a door. On the wall next to it was a sign that read, "Lab Room A".

May took in a deep breath as she slowly opened the door. She heard two people talking in the room. She recognized one voice as Brendan's, but the other wasn't familiar.

"I think it would just be easier if we gave the Feebas some pokeblocks. Everyone knows that that method works, and it would be much faster."

"But your Dad wants to know how Feebas evolve from such an ugly scrawny thing to a large magnificent Milotic the natural way." The voice was slightly high pitched. The person talking to Brendan was probably a girl.

May opened the door further and stepped into the room. She looked over at the two people surrounding a tank full of water, with their backs to May. She automatically recognized Brendan, and looked at the girl standing next to him. The girl had long, slightly curly dark brown hair, and was holding a clipboard from what May could tell. She looked like she was about May's age.

"Brendan?" May spoke up, her voice slightly cracking.

Brendan turned around and looked at his friend. "Hey May," He then saw her blood shot eyes and asked, "May, what's wrong?"

The girl next to him turned around and asked, "Brendan, who's this?"

"Listen Nicole, can we continue this later? My friend really needs me." Brendan whispered to the girl.

A flash of bother appeared behind Nicole's golden irises as she quickly glanced at May, but returned her attention to the boy next to her. Gathering her papers and writing utensils, Nicole whispered back, "Okay, I'll be in Room B. Just come get me when you're done."

As the dark-haired girl exited the room, Brendan slowly walked up to May.

After he had taken only two steps, the brunette burst into tears as she ran up to the white-haired boy and buried her wet head into the front of his lab coat.

"May, what's wrong?" Brendan calmly asked as he rubbed her rain-soaked back.

"You're the only one who doesn't hate me," May blubbered as her tears seeped through the white polyester fabric of Brendan's coat.

Hearing this, Brendan lead the weeping brunette to a bench against the wall of the room. Sitting down next to her, he asked, "Why does everyone hate you?"

"Because..." May started, looking up at his concerned face. She blinked as she looked away and whimpered, "No, I shouldn't tell you. You'll probably hate me too."

The boy held her shoulders and gently made May look at him. Staring into her blue, tear filled eyes he softly whispered, "May, I'll never hate you. I will always love you."

For some reason, that made a small part of the pain in May's heart fade. There was silence between the two friends before May wiped the salty tears out of her eyes, smiled and giggled, "I know, Brendan."

"You do?" He asked with a tone of surprise. Was he really as obvious as Ruby had said?

May's smile grew as she hugged Brendan and squealed, "Of course! Best friends are _supposed _to love each other!"

She didn't see the uneasy smile cross his face as he laughed nervously. "No I mean, I _love_ you... More than a friend."

The brunette slightly gasped as she quickly pulled away from her friend. Her fingers nervously played with a thread hanging off the hem of her shirt as she said, "Oh... Um... I don't really know what to say,"

Brendan opened his mouth to say something but May quickly said, "Look Brendan, I don't think we should go out... I mean, I like you and all, but if something happened while we were dating, it could ruin our whole friendship. So, I think we should just be friends."

The white-haired boy's shoulders slightly slumped as he looked away and muttered, "Oh... Okay, then..."

An awkward silence fell between the two friends as they looked at everything in the room except for each other.

May stood up as she wiped her palms on her skirt and muttered, "I should probably be getting back to the house now,"

Brendan got up as well and shrugged off his lab coat. Hanging it up on a hook on the lab wall, he said, "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," May mumbled as she stepped out of the room, following Brendan.

As the duo walked out of the building, neither one noticed the pair of gold eyes that were watching them from afar.

"I guess it's true..." Nicole sighed as she sadly watched Brendan leave with May.

* * *

**4:02PM – Birch Guest House, Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

The walk was quiet and short. Short because Brendan's houses were only a couple blocks away from the lab. Quiet, because neither one really knew what to talk about after the slightly embarrassing confession back in Lab Room A.

"We still haven't really caught up with each other yet," May said as they walked up to the front door of the guest house.

"Yeah, maybe we can do that sometime tomorrow?" Brendan asked.

May smiled a small smile as she opened up the door. "I'd like that. Thanks Brendan,"

Brendan smiled back at her as he walked down the pathway after May had closed the door.

This was going to be one long week.

* * *

**...After** so long, it is finally done. -sigh- You guys, I am so sorry this took forever. At first I was just having a hard time making up things. And then I went on to procrastinating. But now it's posted... Please don't hurt me for being a month late. 

So Zella is a little spoiler for two of my upcoming oneshots. I'm sure you might be able to figure out which ones they are from what she says.

Nicole... Nicole will have a bigger part in future chapters. I wonder if any of you can guess what is up with her. -shifty eyes- I might have an OC Info section on her up in my profile soon.

The Contestshipping has not ended. I'm just laying it off for a while since (for some strange reason) I've been having a little hard time making CS fluff... Oh, and Hoennshipping hasn't ended either. -evil laughter-

And yes, I do know that Drew is way out of character. I can't just seem to fit his character into the story so... He'll be a slight bit OOC, and you will like it either way. xD

The weird thing is... The story hasn't really started until just now. Because now all the "drama" is happening, or whatever you want to call it. Yup, it only took nine chapters to actually introduce this story. xP

So because of what I've just said, this story will be quite long... Now is when all the good action starts. -evil grin-

No spoilers this time... I really need to get to bed. It's 2:45AM. xD So there's the chapter. You've already read it. And now you probably want me to stop typing. Haha.

Happy Holidays!  
I probably won't update this until after the holiday season since I'm such a horrible procrastinator. xP


End file.
